


Along the way

by Blurredgraylines



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dragonborn Kara, F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Skyrim AU, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampire hunter Alex, Vampire hunter J'onn, jealous lena, protective Alex, travel partner Lucy, vampire lena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurredgraylines/pseuds/Blurredgraylines
Summary: Skyrim AU, Vampire!Lena, Dragonborn!KaraAlex left, Jeremiah disappeared. Eliza leaves town in the hopes of getting over her grief. Kara tags along but she's not meant to be sitting around cooking stews for the wartorn state. She leaves in hopes of finding the two missing family members, when she chances upon someone that her sister will eliminate without a second thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I extracted some of the gameplay into the story, such as the crypts and puzzles as well as some of the dialogues. But it'll vary after Kara meets Lena. You can find me at blurredgraylines on tumblr.

Dirt coats her skin, layers upon layers from the arduous journey traveling from Windhelm to Riften. It's a long journey, filled with uncertainties and wild elements that a new traveler isn't used to.  
  
Kara removes the fur from the wolves she had slain with expertise, taught by her own father back in Windhelm. He taught her how to skin animals, wolves to tigers to even mammoths. That happened once when the Jarl's housecarl made it a personal mission to slay the mammoth when it ran rampaging through town.  
  
She tucks the pelts into her rucksack and continues on her way, asking occasional passerby for directions to Riften. Her ears prick at the sound of an army marching towards Riften.  
  
"Damn Imperials!" The Stormcloak soldiers leaves their guard posts and rush headfirst into battle with the Imperials soldier escorting a Stormcloak soldier - an oversight by the Imperials to walk through Stormcloak territories. Although their armors are made of materials less resistant to swords, their number overwhelms the Imperials.

Despite their small number, the Imperials soldiers put up a tough fight against the Stormcloaks, cursing and swearing as they exchange blows. The Stormcloaks hails Ulfric, while the Imperials hail the Empire. The different allegiance sets the children of Skyrim apart.  
  
Non Stormcloak wants to be crowned High King, or rumors say so. He claims that he wants to reunite Skyrim under its own rule, instead of being part of the Mede Empire. But the Imperials stand strong against the Stormcloaks.  
  
Lives are lost, sons are dragged out to war every single day due to all the blood lost in battle. The plea of a peasant goes unheard as soldiers drag her teenage son out of their house to fight in the bloodbath.  
  
Kara dodges behind large boulders to prevent herself from being involved in the fight.  
  
The Stormcloaks slay down the Imperials without hesitation and frees their captured brother. The disfigured bodies of the fallen Imperial soldiers are left in the middle of the road, abandoned without much concern for travellers that may be passing by.  
  
When the soldiers are out of sight, Kara loots the items of the fallen soldiers. Coins are coins, no matter how little the armours fetch. The coins could be the difference between her stay in an inn for the night or sleep in an abandoned campsite that she may not chance upon. She reconsiders her choice of changing into the Imperial's armour for the fear of being mistaken as one of their soldiers. Especially when she's about to step foot into a Stormcloak city.  
  
Her rucksack rustles with each step she takes closer to the city, pulling heavily down on her shoulder. She needs to get them sold soon, she thinks. They're too heavy for her to carry around for long periods of time.  
  
Several guards nods at her, a passing traveller, and Kara takes the opportunity to inquire about the Inn.  
  
The soldiers directs her to the plank side where the Bee and Barb Inn is located. A quick thank sends the soldiers on their way before Kara makes her way towards the Inn.  
  
The sun casts overhead in an orange glow across the city as it sets for the day. Smell of mead reaches the traveller’s nose but it's an unfamiliar scent.  
  
An Argonian greets Kara. He calls himself Talen-Jei, one of the owners of the inn. "What can I do for you today?"  
  
"Heard of any rumours?" Kara inquires.  
  
"Some of the Dawnguards have approached and left these posters." Talen-Jei hands the posters over to Kara.  
  
_'VAMPIRE HUNTERS NEEDED. FIND US AT FORT DAWNGUARD, SOUTHEAST OF RIFTEN.'_  
  
"Sounds... Interesting." Kara hands the posters back to the innkeeper who stores the poster away. "I'll need accommodation for tonight and also dinner."  
  
"Speak to Keerava. She'll set you up with your stay." He points to the other Argonian behind the counter.  
  
Keerava gladly leads Kara to her room and informs her of the time for dinner before leaving the traveller to rest.  
  
Kara drops her rucksack by the bed and flops onto the bed, wincing when her sore back hits the rather tough bedding of hay. She lets out a tired sigh and closes her eyes to rest until dinner.  
  
The bell chimes not long after Kara dozes off. She jumps off the bed and unsheathes her sword - a habit she developed after traveling through the cities for months.  
  
Once the initial shock eases, she sheathes her weapon and rubs her temple before heading out of the room to join the other patrons for dinner.  
  
"Greetings, traveller. How is the room?

"Keerava asks as she sets a plate filled with food down in front of Kara.  
  
"Comfortable." It feels similar to all the other inns Kara have stayed before. But she doesn't have it in her to say that to the innkeeper.  
  
"Good. Enjoy your evening, traveller." Keerava nods, pleased with the answer, before she leaves Kara to her meal.  
  
"Mjoll, please. You don't have to put yourself in danger."  
  
"Aerin. This city is plagued with corruption. I have to do what I can to right this city. And I'll start with eradicating the up to no good thieves guild."  
  
"Shush!! They'll come after you if they hear you!" The male Nord looks around warily, and catches sight of Kara. His face crumples in fear, thinking of the worst scenario that can happen if the stranger is part of the guild Mjoll cursed.  
  
Mjoll looks at where Aerin is staring at and spots the traveller. Instead of backing away, she approaches Kara. "Traveler."  
  
Kara turns to find Mjoll taking a seat beside her, Aerin following close behind. "May I help you?"  
  
"Traveller, what do you think of the Thieves guild?"  
  
"The Thieves guild?" Kara quirks her head.  
  
Mjoll takes that as a sign that Kara has never heard of the Thieves guild. So she gives a little insight of Riften and talks about the different factions of people in the city. Her voice is tinged with disdain as she speaks about the Black Briar family and the thieves guild.  
  
When she asks Kara what does she thinks of the thieves guild, Kara tells her that she doesn't like how they're streaking. Mjoll seems to be happy with the answer. She moves on to other topics, talking and drinking through the night with Kara.  
  
"I should let you rest now. You must be tired from a long day of traveling. Rest well, my friend." Mjoll leaves with Aerin close behind her, and Kara wonders if they're together.  
  
She retreats into the comfort of her room for the night and slips into a fatigue induced sleep.  
  
That night, she dreams of vampires and dragons ravaging through Riften, and...  
  
"ALEX!"  
  
The dim candles in the room greets her as she jerks upright. Perspiration trickles down the sides of her face as she tries to calm her rapidly beating heart.  
  
It is just a dream.  
  
She peers outside the window to see the Sun rising in the horizon. Time to leave.  
  
A quick thank to the two innkeepers sends her on her way towards the Pawned Prawn, where they say Bersi Honey-Hand runs the store with his wife.  
  
"Welcome to the Pawned Prawn. I've never seen you before. New to Riften?" Bersi greets Kara as she walks towards the counter where Bersi stands.  
  
She smiles. "I'm from Whiterun."  
  
"That is quite a long journey you've had, traveller. How can I help you?"  
  
"What have you got for sale?"  
  
"Some may call these junks, but me, I call them treasures."  
  
Kara trades her looted armours and weapons for some potions and extra lock picks.  
  
Stocked with the necessary items and rid of extra weight but a pouch fuller with coins, Kara heads south of town to continue with her journey.  
  
"SOMEBODY, HELP!"  
  
Soldiers rush away from their posts to assist their brothers. Two vampires claw their way through some of the soldiers and even manages to drain one of them of his life.  
  
Vampires.  
  
Like she dreamt of.  
  
A chill runs down her spine as she remembers the vivid dream. The soldiers quickly overwhelm the two vampires and their undead bodies lie beside one of their fallen comrades. Two soldiers carries the life drained body into town.  
  
He died in combat, and deserves a warrior's burial.  
  
The eyes of the vampires stare lifeless at Kara as she loots the item off their bodies.  
  
Unbeknownst to Kara, another bunch of vampires stays out of sight from the soldiers further down the stone cobbled path.  
  
A rustle causes Kara to unsheathe her sword.  
  
"You pathetic fool!"  
  
One of the vampires gets shove into the open. Kara takes a quick glance behind her and realizes by the time she runs back to the safety of the city, the vampires would've killed her.  
  
Her eyes harden as she tightens her grip on the sword and charges towards the vampires. She doesn't have a choice now. It's either she take a bet and fight them or let them have her.  
  
Mid fight, she finds her energy getting drained without any contact with the vampires. Her head grows woozy and her grip on the sword loosen.  
  
Two silver bolts flies past Kara and lodges onto two vampires, decapitating them.  
  
Hooded figures approach, with a crossbow ready to fire.  
  
The remaining vampires retreat, fearing for their lives as their friends start to collapse one by one and disintegrating into ash, leaving the bolt peeking through their ashes.  
  
One of the hooded archer runs towards Kara and tackles her into a hug.  
  
Shocked and feeble, Kara stumbles back and collapses into the floor with the stranger on top of her.  
  
The stranger removes the hood, revealing a smile.  
  
"ALEX!" Kara shouts excitedly.  
  
"Hey Kara." Alex returns the enthusiasm with another smile, unable to contain her happiness at seeing her sister.  
  
"What happened to your hair?" Kara fiddles with the bob cut that Alex now dons.  
  
Alex shrugs it off. "Some bastard tried to pull my ponytail and bite me so I cut it off and staked them."  
  
Shadow looms over them and Alex rolls off Kara and helps her up before introducing her to Maggie, her assigned partner.  
  
"It's nice to finally put a face to the name Alex have been mentioning almost every day." Maggie teases, warning her a gentle shove from Alex.  
  
"I don't talk about her every day!"  
  
"You do."  
  
Kara smiles, glad that her sister is well and has a companion with her.  
  
The mood shifts when Alex realizes the situation they're in. "Why are you here, Kara? Did something happen back home? Is mum and dad okay?" She fires a series of question, one after another.  
  
Kara swallows. The reason why she's out won't sit well with Alex. "Jeremy is missing."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Maggie takes it as a sign to give the siblings some personal space. She steps away and takes a seat on a flat rock several paces away from them.  
  
"We don't know where he went. He suddenly disappeared and Eliza told me to go find him..."  
  
"And you did?! Who's going to protect Mum now?" Alex shakes her head in exasperation.

“She’s staying at Riverwood now with Clark and Lois. Clark promised to look after Eliza while I was gone.” Kara explains.

As much as Alex wanted to be angry at Kara for leaving their mother behind, she have no rights to chide Kara when she left home even earlier.

When the sudden rise in vampire related incidents started spreading to Whiterun, the words of the reformation of Dawnguard spread as well. There was nothing in Whiterun tying her down to the city they call home. The people went about their businesses and nobody really looked out for one another. It was just everyone for themselves.

So she left.

She left a note on her bedside table informing her family of where she was going and went on a journey whilst everyone was asleep.

Eliza cried, and Jeremiah spent the entire day coaxing her, telling her that Alex has chosen the path she wants to lead and to be supportive.

Months later, Jeremiah disappeared.

Unlike Alex, there was no note, no explanation. He vanished.

Eliza was devastated. Whiterun didn’t feel like home anymore. It felt empty, and every moment spent in the house reminded of how the house brightened with laughter and smiles of her family where they sat around the fire pit in the house, cooking meals. Without Alex and Jeremiah, it feels cold and empty.

Then one day, Eliza told Kara of her plans to leave for Riverwood.  

“It’s not safe out here, Kara. The people are conniving and vampires lurks everywhere. Go back to Eliza.”

Kara’s jaw visible clenches when she hears what Alex said. “You left home without telling us and you dare to lecture me about the dangers of the wild?”

“That’s not w-“

“You left, Alex. And I’m left back in Whiterun, for what? To be married off to some drunken soldier trying to drink away his memories of killing other soldiers?” She huffs. “I feel alive when I’m out here. Like I’m meant to be here instead of cooking pots after pots of stews.”

 “I…” Alex sighs and dips her head in apology. “I guess you’re right. I’m sorry.”

The creases between Kara’s brows eases as a faint smile replaces the frown on her face. “I’m really glad to see you, Alex.”

“Me too, Kara.” The older sibling pulls her sister back for another tighter and longer hug. As she holds Kara at arm length, she asks Kara to follow her back to Fort Dawnguard.

The Dawnguards could use an extra hand and at the same time, Kara would learn how to protect herself against the vampires.

En route to Fort Dawnguard, the siblings traded stories, and Alex told Kara of the first interaction she had with Maggie.

When Alex first arrived at Dayspring Canyon after days of traveling across Skyrim, she saw Maggie battling a bear. The two of them joined forced to take down the bear and after acquainting with each other, headed to Fort Dawnguard together.

Maggie is from Ivarstead, the isolated town that rests at the feet of the mountain where the Greybeards resides.

Nords’ lore has it that a mortal with the soul of a dragon, a Dovahkiin, would defeat Alduin, the Nordic God of Destruction. However, the first known Dovahkiin, Miraak, did not defeat Alduin. Some of the stories were twisted over time but the lore ends with Alduin still being alive and will return to wreak havoc.

Stories of the vampires were told as well.

Molag Bal, the God of Schemes, or often known as the Daedric Prince of Domination and Enslavement of Mortals, created the vampires. Out of spite against the God of the Cycle of Birth and Death, he profaned the body of a virgin woman, creating the first Daughter of Coldharbours. With the vampires roaming Skyrim, they are mere pawns to harvest the souls of mortals for Molag Bal. Nords to Orcs to Elves weren’t spared in his conquest to sow discord among mortals.

A stranger stands in the centre of the Ford, exchanging frantic words with J’onn.

“I have warned you, all of you. But things fell on death ears.”

“We paid the price, J’onn. Everyone died except me! Are their deaths meaningless to you?”

“No, I-“ J’onn catches sight of Alex and Maggie with a stranger he have never seen before. “Alex, Maggie, I supposed you have an explanation for bringing a stranger into the Fort?”

Alex introduces Kara to J’onn, the leader of the Dawnguard.

After expressing interest in wanting to join the Dawnguard, J’onn agrees to let Kara be a part of the vampire hunters, since the Dawnguard needs as much help as they can get to deal with the increase in vampires.

“Kara, your first assignment is to go to the Dimhollow Crypt where there is an increase in vampire activities.”

“I’ll go with her.” Alex volunteers.

“No.” The leader narrows his eyes at Alex. “I need you to help me with other matters on hand. Kara will only be there to check out the situation. She will be fine.”

Despite her protests, Alex gets sent away with Maggie, who gives an apologetic smile to Kara before leading the enraged older sibling away.

Although Kara would’ve appreciated Alex being by her side for her first mission, she understands that Alex holds a much important role in the Dawnguard and she doesn’t blame J’onn for needing her to deal with more important missions.

The man that J’onn was speaking to offers to go in Alex’s steed. “My friends have all died to the vampires that attacked. I am not going to stand by and do nothing.”

J’onn agrees, and hands over a crossbow with several silver bolts. “You’ll need these. Stay safe.”

* * *

Kara panics. She lost sight of Mon El while looting the items off the monsters they encountered during their journey to the Dimhollow Crypt. She pulls up her map and tries to figure out where she's supposed to be headed but it's a lost cause.  
  
"I wonder what Lord Harkon wants? He mobilized almost half the army to Dimhollow Crypt."  
  
That's where she's supposed to be headed!  
  
"Not sure. Only Lokil knows what artifact lies in there."  
  
"Whatever. Let's get this over and done with. The Sun is burning my skin."  
  
Vampires. Kara crouches down low and follows after them. The Sun must be affecting their senses. They're usually able to pick up the scent of mortals. Despite being hidden a distance away from the group of vampire, Kara have her crossbow and bolt loaded, ready to fire.  
  
The sight of a cave soon comes into view. Kara waits by the entrance for the vampires to proceed. Best them to kill any draugr that may awaken than her. Saves her the trouble of wasting her potion.  
  
"Who's there?!"  
  
A gargled voice echoes through the cave. The vampires cursed at the awakened undead as they battle.  
  
Suddenly, a shout pierces the air. Kara winces from the loud voice and remains in the shadow until the voices cease before slowly making her way deeper into the cave.  
  
"You've made the mistake of coming here alone, Mon El. But like all your other friends, you'll be joining them in the light of Rao."  
  
"The Divines will get you!" His blood sprays across the wall of the cave.  
  
A few other vampires drag Mon El's body away as the vampire that is in charge of the group turns to the other captured mortal that's bleeding out.  
  
"Now, would you tell us how to get to the artefact?"  
  
"Never in Rao's light."  
  
"We'll see about that, then."  
  
Kara releases her bolt while hidden behind some wooden planks, preventing the vampires from finding her.  
  
Before the other vampires gets alert, Kara loads and fires two more bolts, taking out the group that were removing the body of Mon El.  
  
Engrossed in trying to get the answer out of the dying mortal, the soft thuds of the vampires collapsing goes unheard.  
  
Lokil sharpens a bone found nearby and slides it down the captured mortal's face. "I don't supposed, more pain would make you speak?"  
  
"Please, no."  
  
"Begging now? Tell me and I'll spare you."  
  
There isn't any chance of survival for him. He bled far too much and the nearest civilization is too far away. Even if he does survive now, he will bleed out even before he's able to get proper aid.  
  
"I'll never tell you anything, Vampire. My oath to Rao is stronger than any suffering you can inflict on me."  
  
"Oh trust me. I believe you." Lokil taunts. "I don't think you even know what you found here. Say your final prayer, mortal."  
  
Molag Bal wants the soul of mortals. And the souls, he shall receive. The vampire lets a smirk grace his face before he stabs the tooth into the mortal's chest.  
  
Kara winces. She swallows the lump in her throat as she releases the bolt.  
  
"Argh!"  
  
The vampire's eyes meet hers for a second before he collapse and disintegrate into ashes.  
  
With a heavy heart, Kara descent from her hiding place to where the ashes of vampires litter the cave's floor. She takes what she can off the vampires and Mon El. "Sorry."  
  
The next room she enters is the room with braziers in the middle of a stone platform. She tries pushing the braziers. But none budged.  
  
She approach the centre of the stone structure and sees a stone tablet. Without much thought, she presses down on the tablet.  
  
A sharp spike emerges from the tablet and impales her hand. Kara cries out in pain as the spike redrew as soon as it emerges. Her blood drips onto the stone tablet, causing the platform to light up in violet flames.  
  
Kara quickly drinks the health potion she brought along to replenish the blood she lost to the spike.  
  
A vampiric artefact indeed, requiring blood before it activates, Kara thinks. She pushes the braziers across the floor and sees them light up in the same violet flames. When the last braziers burst into flame, the ground shifts and shake, causing Kara to stumble.  
  
The centre of the platform lowers before it opens up to reveal a stone monolith.  
  
A cold breeze chills the room and Kara contemplates to open the monolith. Whatever is inside, it's important to the vampires, and the person they address as Lord Harkon.  
  
J'onn is expecting her to return with the artefact, and Alex is waiting for her return. She can't just leave and let whatever this is fall into the hands of the vampires.  
  
Mustering all the courage she have, Kara calms her nerves before moving forward and activating the monolith.  
  
Instead of an artefact, the monolith reveals a woman - raven hair and pale skin. She stumbles forward and collapses onto the floor.  
  
Kara quickly loads another bolt onto the crossbow and points it at the mysterious woman. With skin so pale, she must be one of them.  
  
Instead of being met with hostility, the woman blinks slowly, as if taking in everything in confusion. Her eyes widen in shock when she sees Kara standing pointing the crossbow at her.  
  
"Don't move, or I'll shoot." Kara fidgets. There's a raw vulnerability in the vampire's eyes that Kara have never seen before. It's almost... Pleading.  
  
"Who sent you?" Her voice is raspy, probably from years of being unused. A metallic scent shoots right to her core and her instincts drools in hunger after being locked away for years. The familiar smell of mortal blood…  
  
The question throws Kara off guard. "Who are you expecting?"  
  
"I'm expecting someone more... Like me." She narrows the source of blood to the Nord standing in front of her. Behind the trigger of the crossbow reveals the bloodstained hand of the woman.  
  
"They did come for you. But I took them out." Kara follows the vampire’s line of sight and shifts uncomfortably when she realizes what the vampire is looking at. She tightens her clutch on the foregrip of the crossbow, ready to pull the trigger should the vampire make any sudden move.  
  
"Oh..." There isn't any anger in her tone, just resignation. She grits her teeth to try and quell the hunger in her, but the fresh blood makes it hard for her to stay still. “Do you mind…?”

“Do I mind?”

“You’re bleeding.” The vampire states, narrowing her eyes dangerously at Kara who flinches.  
  
"You better not have any ideas in your head. I’ll shoot if you so much as move.” Kara warns, but makes no attempt to move away from the vampire. “Why were you locked up?"  
  
"I'm not sure if I trust you. You're holding a weapon to my head and you expect me to give you the answers you seek?" The woman looks up and meets Kara in the eyes.  
  
Kara swallows at the intensity in her gaze. Something about the vampire in front of her emits a different aura from the rest she encountered before. A tug in her conscience causes her to lower the crossbow and tuck it in her sash. She offers her unwounded hand to the vampire in front of her.  
  
The gestures shocks the vampire, evident in her change of expression. She takes Kara's hand and allows Kara to pull her up.  
  
The coldness of her limbs pull at the warmth of Kara's hands. The stark contrast sends a chill down her spine.  
  
Despite the friendly gesture, the vampire keeps her distance away from the vampire hunter. “You should probably take care of that, before I do something I regret.” She warns.

Kara takes the warning seriously. Primal needs of a vampire shouldn’t be taken lightly. Moreover, the vampire have been kind enough to keep her distance, but with other vampires out there searching for her, its best to avoid being discovered. She drops her crossbow beside her rucksack as she pulls out a phial of water and clean linen.

“Wait.” The vampire stops her just before Kara wraps the linen around her open wound. A quick look around the area reveals some Blisterwort growing in the damp corners of the cave they’re in. Kara watches as the vampire plucks them off their roots and chews on some before spitting the mushy remnants of the fungi on to her palm. She steps towards Kara and holds the mush out, asking for permission. “Can I?”

Kara nods, holding her hand out for the vampire to apply the mush onto the wound. Instead of feeling a sting from the fungi, she feels the mush of fungi soothing the wound as the vampire gingerly wraps the clean linen around her hand. “I know it’s disgusting, but I don’t have an alchemy lab around here to help mash the mushroom up. The mushroom will help your wound close and musk the smell of blood.”

“Thank you.”

The vampire offers a faint smile as she finishes bandaging Kara’s hand.

Silence sits between them as they continue trudging through the cave, trying to find their way out. Questions raced in Kara’s head as she navigates through the cave. Unable to hold her thoughts back, she blurts out.  "How long have you been locked in here?"  
  
Instead of reflecting her questions like she did earlier, the vampire replies amicably. "I'm not sure. Who's the current High King?"  
  
"High Queen Marsdin is on the throne right now but Jarl Non of Windhelm wants to be High King."  
  
"Mars-, Non? I must've been away longer than I thought." The vampire furrows her brows. "I don't have the answers right now. I need to get home to get a clear stand of what's happening."  
  
Kara sighs. This wasn't the plan the Dawnguard had in mind when they sent her here. "Where do you need to go?"  
  
"My family used to live on an island to the west of Solitude." She answers. "By the way, my name is Lena. Nice to meet you."  
  
"My name is Kara. Any idea how to get out of here?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Your guess is as good as mine. This place have changed since the last time I remember." Lena shakes her head apologetically.

Through the years of decay and shifts of nature, the cave morphed into something totally different from what Lena remembers. The clear separation of the two platforms weren’t there before. It was land, all around. But that’s the viciousness of time – it changes everything.   
  
Kara shrugs and starts crossing the stone bridge, opposite from where she came from. A hand wraps over her mouth and pulls her back with more force than she appreciates. Out of instinct, Kara pulls out the knife she keeps sheathed on hips.

“Gargoyles.”

Instead of questioning Lena’s actions, Kara growls, making it clear that she doesn’t appreciates being manhandled but the gesture goes unnoticed by the vampire as she trains her eyes on the stone figures. The duo crouches low as they try to sneak past the stone beast.

The back of Kara’s skin crawls as she feels eyes watching her.

Just as they’re about to clear off from the platform of Gargoyles, the two stone beasts roars into life, sending fragments of stones flying towards their direction as they stretch out their stiff forms and charges towards them.

A sharp ice spike whizzes past Kara, embedding into the head of the nearest Gargoyle. Not willing to be outplayed, Kara loads her crossbow and pulls the trigger, sending the bolt through the other Gargoyle’s throat. Lena raises her eyebrow in amusement as Kara smirks. The vampire is not the only one with fighting capabilities.

Sunlight streams through cracks of the rock walls, a tell-tale sign that they’re approaching the exit of the dank cave.

“Be careful.”

The sudden comment stops Kara in her track and she turns to look at Lena, who is wearing a frown. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, of course.” Lena replies, but Kara doesn’t believe her. She sighs, and tells Kara that the air feels heavy in the cave and it makes her feel uneasy.

The honesty earns Lena a genuine smile. Their relationship is unlabelled. Kara isn’t sure whether she is in a place to joke about Lena’s vampirism so she keeps to herself. Instead, she opts to walk ahead to scout. Being locked underground for Rao knows how long, Lena probably feels distressed being in a cave.

The atmosphere seems to feel lighter, and Kara is grateful for the fresh air. But she halts, her ear twitching. She hears a chanting from someone, or something. "Did you hear that?"   
  
"Hear what?"   
  
"The chanting." The mortal states, as if the question is unnecessary.   
  
"... No." Lena frowns.   
  
The chanting gets louder as Kara delve deeper into the cave, further away from the exit, as if beckoning her towards it.

“Kar-“ Her companion’s name dies on her tongue as she stands before the majestic wall of ancient tongue. The inscription withstood the extended period of time as the words remains clear as day. Having read about the walls when she was back at home, she knows that this is one of the walls left behind by the Greybeards of the First Era. "Wow... That's the wall that- Kara?"   
  
Her companion is in a trance like state, eyes engulfed by blackness as she continues moving forward mindlessly.   
  
"Kara?" Lena call again as she realizes Kara's bizarre behaviour. She grabs Kara's arms to tug her back but her stiff body pulls Lena forward with her until they reach the arc of the wall. The power resonating from the wall gives her the chills, and half of her mind contemplates on bolting out of the place without Kara.  
  
" _Het Nok Kopraak Do Svolo Wo Piraak Mulaag Wah Kriin Dovah Nuz Ni Gaan Wah Kriin Pogaan_ (here lies the body of Svolo, who possessed strength to kill a dragon but not the stamina to kill many)." Kara chants. A strong gust of wind blows through the cave, echoing in a hollow wail as it passes.

  
Realization washes over Lena's face as she puts the pieces of information together. The woman that just saved her knows Dragon Tongue, the language that few have mastered. She waits patiently as the blackness in Kara’s eyes starts to retreat, returning her pupils to their original sapphire blue.  "You speak Dragon Tongue?"   
  
"The what?" Kara blinks. Her whole body weighs down on her like lead. She stumbles for a second before everything goes black.

* * *

Flames flicker gently from the cold wind of Skyrim. Kara blinks lazily, adjusting her vision to suit the change in lighting. She’s not in a damp cave full of fallen vampires.

Vampires.

She jerks awake, remembering that her companion is blood sucking undead.

“You’re awake.”

Kara snaps her head towards the direction of the voice.

“Easy there, don’t want you breaking your neck from turning that quickly.” Lena teases as she continues feeding the fire with more kindling. The sun hangs low in the sky at the crack of dawn.

Kara clenches her jaw. If Lena wanted her to die, she would’ve fed on her by now. Why is she sitting beside her, mending a fire that the undead are weak to? The thin ice that she’s threading on threatens to collapse and engulf her in deep trouble.   
  
"Dragon Tongue. Nord lore has it that mortals with the ability to speak Dragon Tongue can communicate as well as slay dragons. The ones who can speak Dragon Tongue are called the Greybeards and they live on High Hrothgar, away from civilization because their voices are so powerful that a whisper can kill mere mortals.” The vampire explains, voice etched with wisdom that makes Lena seem older to Kara, despite her looks. “You read the ancient wall of Dragon Tongue.”  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Kara furrows her brow in confusion. "I didn't speak Dragon Tongue to you."   
  
"You- never mind." Lena sighs, considering how she still considers Kara a stranger and strangers don’t delve into another’s business.   
  
Kara narrows her eyes at Lena. Her fingers twitch to reach for the crossbow that is resting beside her. But the rationale part of her tells her that if Lena wishes any harm on her, she would've been dead already. “Thank you.”

“Consider us even, then. You saved me from the crypt.”

As the sun rises in the horizon, the light forces Lena to pull the hood of her clothes over her head, shielding herself from much exposure to sunlight. Unlike her vampire companion, Kara bask in the gentle and fleeting warmth the rising sun brings.

“Solitude.”

The sudden mention of the city catches Kara off-guard. “Sorry?”

“I need to get to an island Northwestern off the shore of Solitude.” Her reason ends there, but she’s looking at Kara with furrowed brows. “I need to get home to find the answers you and I both seek.”

Truth be told, Kara can’t wait to be miles away from the vampire before her. She doesn’t want to turn into vampire snack. Especially not for one she saved. Rao knows why she even lets the vampire walk out of Dimhollow Crypt alive. The nagging reminder that if Lena wants her dead, she probably wouldn’t be basking in sunshine right now. But part of her thinks that perhaps Lena wants to make her a thrall to lead her back to wherever she needs or wants to be.

"I have no idea where Solitude is. I traveled to Riften from Windhelm, then followed my sister to Fort Dawnguard before I was sent after a man that got sucked dry by your people." Kara admits. She doesn't want Lena to think that she's a well versed traveler when she's not.   
  
The fact troubles Lena more than it should. The one sole person that isn't showing any obvious aggression towards her despite knowing that she's a vampire doesn't know where Solitude is. She'd either have to travel the vast and wide land of Skyrim, or die trying.   
  
"But we can probably ask around. The inns in every city usually have bits and pieces of information that may lead you to Solitude."   
  
Lena looks to Kara with a slightly hopeful expression. After spending years trapped in a cave, an adventure sounds pretty good. "Will you come with?"   
  
A deafening silence sits between them. Lena wishes she doesn't have to rely on a stranger, a mortal, for her help. But she doesn't have much choices. The vampires looking for her are probably just after her blood, by orders of a certain someone. The mortals are more than likely to go after her with torches and pitchforks to drive her as far away from them as possible.   
  
A passing caravan saves Kara from the situation. She jumps to her feet and rushes down the slight hill to meet the group of passing travelers. Lena heaves a slight sigh but follows after Kara.   
  
With her facial features hidden, the group of Khajits pay her no mind as they converse with Kara.   
  
"Khajits got wares, if you've got coins." The feline race greets Kara, presenting their collection of items available for purchase. Others in the group stops for a quick rest as their leader speaks.   
  
Their wares ranges from weapons, apparels, alchemy ingredients to...   
  
A map! Not only will it prove useful to Kara who is prone to getting lost, it may be of some help to her newly acquainted companion.   
  
Kara reaches for the map but the Khajit slaps her hand away. "The map is precious. Unless you've got coins for Khajit, keep your hands to yourself."   
  
Kara almost snarls at the Khajit for his rude manners. But she straightens up and pulls out a bag of septims. "How much is it?"   
  
"This map is enchanted to record the places that you've visited, as well as the major cities of Skyrim. It does well for travelers, like you." The Khajit's eyes skitter over to Lena who is trying to avoid looking at the merchants for the fear of them turning aggressive. Something about the companion of the woman she's talking to sets the Khajit's tail off. She's wearing clothes that he have read in books but that's seemingly impossible. He shrugs it off, chalking it up to the woman being a traveler from other parts of Tamriel.   
  
"How much will that cost?"   
  
"50 septims."   
  
It takes all of Kara's will power not to yell at the Khajit for the exorbitant price. She bites her tongue and hands over 50 septims in return for the rolled up map.   
  
The cat hands over the map with a smile. "It's good doing business with you. Do you need anything else?"   
  
The map feels soft against her skin, resonating some sort of Magicka that runs through Kara's palm. Perhaps that's how the map works - it connects with the user using Magicka. But how, is another question that Kara would want to know in the future should they have a chance.   
  
She takes a quick glance over the other wares and spots some robes with hood that are enchanted. "How much for the robes?"   
  
"Since you've been well to Khajit, I am willing to sell that to you for 55 septims."   
  
Kara sighs, and hands over another sum of coins.   
  
Once the group leaves and trots merrily along their way to their next destination, Kara turns to Lena with the robes on her hand. "You'll probably want to change out of your clothes. You're sticking out like a sore thumb with ancient linen."   
  
"No wonder the Khajit was looking at me all weird." Lena mutters under her breath.

She takes the robe from Kara with a soft thanks, promising to return the septims traded for the apparel.   
  
Their gazes meet, and Kara clears her throat before turning away. With her back towards Lena, she offers her the privacy to change. Not really privacy, considering they're out in the wilderness of Skyrim, but at least not to any prying eyes. _Her eyes_.  
  
The gestures doesn't go unnoticed by Lena who silently disrobe her old clothes and change into the ones Kara got for her.   
  
Once Lena is dressed, she gives a tap on Kara's shoulder to let her know. Turning back to face Lena again, Kara opens up the map and watches in amazement as an arrow circles around the map for a second before slowing to a halt. Beside the arrow, a cavern looking sign is marked 'Dimhollow Crypt'.   
  
"I guess we're here." Kara points to the arrow, her fingers tracing across the map towards a dark city sign marked Solitude, "and we have to travel all the way across to here."   
  
_We_.   
  
Kara almost back pedals, because she definitely didn't have the intention to give Lena the wrong idea that she's going along. But the gentle smile that graces Lena's face wipes the thoughts away. Focus.   
  
"We can probably stop by Morthal for a break before we head for Solitude." She suggests.   
  
"Here." Lena points to the island North West from Solitude. "That's where my home is. Or should be. I have no idea if it'll still be around but if my father is still the same, he'd still be there."   
  
"That's a huge sea to cross."   
  
"There used to be fishermen who travels out to sea regularly in that area who would offer us a ride across for a few septims. I wonder if they're still around."   
  
With the scroll safely tucked away in her rucksack, Kara offers to keep the clothes Lena changed out of. But Lena gives a shake of her head before conjuring up a ball of fire and setting her clothes ablaze.   
  
Not wanting to incur the wrath of the vampire by prying too much, Kara walks on ahead slowly, allowing Lena to catch up without much difficulties.   
  
Might as well, Kara thinks. She doesn't have anywhere else to be. Eliza isn’t expecting her to go home. Alex would probably be worried but she'd be busy with whatever J'onn assigns her too. Moreover, Maggie is there to accompany her. For some wretched reasons, she's accompanying Lena across Skyrim so she can go home. Whatever it is, she prays Rao watches over her as she plays the role of a human guide.  
  
The clinks of sword against sword catches their attention. Lena's nostril flares as she smells fresh blood, and Kara all but pulls Lena back against the broken pillar.   
  
"DIE, STORMCLOAK!"   
  
A quick peek behind the pillar reveals the Stormcloak soldiers in a fierce battle with a group of warriors wearing animal skins and bones. "Who are they?"   
  
"The Forsworns." Kara whispers. "They were driven out of Markath for trying to overrule the Empire."   
  
It causes a frown to form on Lena's face. Everything doesn't make sense in this Era. People are fighting each other for reasons less than admirable.   
  
Despite being a vampire, being locked away for years did tremendous damage to her body. The hunger she thought that she was rid of, comes back full force when she smells fresh blood spewing out of the mortals. She crumples to the ground as her vision starts to blur.   
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
The slight nod doesn't convince Kara, but she notes the unnatural redness on Lena's skin. Vampires are supposed to be deathly pale, not red.

Red veins crawl across Lena's face, a menacing face for a mortal is to set sights on. The battle seems to have ceased with the Forsworn driving the Stormcloaks away with their large numbers. Passing by the fort will be challenging for them. Kara was hoping that the battle would quell their number but it seems like there are more people wanting to conquer Markarth than there are soldiers around this area.   
  
"Wait here."   
  
Lowering herself into a crouch, Kara approaches the nearest fallen Stormcloak soldier with stealth to avoid being discovered. She clasps her hand on the fur of the armor and starts dragging it back to where Lena is waiting.   
  
Lena looks at her ludicrously. A mortal feeding a vampire. Just exactly how long has she been gone for the world to develop such recklessness within themselves? But she accepts the body and feeds on the dead soldier. The angry lines on her face recedes, and her face takes on a faint glow.   
  
Her acquaintance watches in both amazement and guilt as the fallen soldier slowly turns from pale, to a sullen grey as his blood gets drained. She knows she's staring at her while she's feeding but any remnants of dignity and pride has been washed away with pure hunger. "Thank you."   
  
Realizing her stares, Kara clears her throat and looks away, mumbling something about not wanting to be a vampire feed before she stalks towards the fort, turning back to urge Lena along.   
  
With her powers returning to her after feeding, Lena obliges. The Magicka flows to her hand easily as she readies an ice spike, ready to thrust whenever a threat appears.

Kara swaps her long for an enchanted dwarven bow she looted off some unfortunate traveler. The crossbow loads too slowly and it works better with the undead. Better to keep it for dealing with them instead of wasting them on living rage fueled mortals. She hides behind the gate and peers from the edge, mentally taking note of the positions of the Forsworns in sight.   
  
Catching into what Kara is doing, Lena offers a nod when Kara catches her eye. Stealth it is. No point charging into a battle that they have a low chance of winning. They've seen the Stormcloaks attempting it and they're not about to try the same.   
  
Together, an ice spike and an arrow whizzes through the air in opposite direction, taking out the two Forsworns that are perched on the watchtowers. Their body falls, but the soft thud is barely able to catch any attention from the others.   
  
Through the time Kara have spent with the vampire, she comes to a conclusion that Lena is well versed with spells. Not just destruction spells. Conjuration as well. She watches as the dead Forsworn rises, pulling out their own bow and arrow and setting it free against their own.   
  
"Are you out of your mind, Sinclair?!" A fellow Forsworn bellows when he sees that the supposedly dead friend of his shooting another of their kind.   
  
When the bow gets pointed in his direction, he hurriedly throws his shield in front of him just in time to have the arrow embeds itself in the shield.   
  
By then, all the other Forsworns have caught onto what is going on. They approach Sinclair with quiet fury for her rebellion.   
  
Little do they know.   
  
With their attention on the rebel, Kara fires another shot out of her bow. The number of Forsworns are dwindling by the minute, which works in their favor.   
  
Before the two remaining Forsworns are able to reach Sinclair on the watch tower, a gurgled scream pierces the air. Kara's eyes shoot to the source, before she looks back to where Lena was before and wonder how did she miss Lena stalking towards the two living Forsworns.   
  
The last Forsworn charges towards Lena with fury, for the death of her people. The evil glint that skates across Lena's eyes goes unnoticed by Kara who have her string pulled taut, ready to sent the arrow into the Forsworn's head.   
  
But the help isn't needed as Lena fluidly avoids the sword swinging down towards her, taking hold of the Forsworn's head and twisting it with such force that her head snaps, revealing pale skin to the vampire who feeds on the woman without much hesitation.   
  
The vampire doesn't stop at feeding. She cuts open the Forsworn's chest and pulls her heart out.   
  
Kara winces as she shivers from the inhumane display. She half expects Lena to eat the heart but Lena pulls the fur off the Forsworn and wraps the heart with it.   
  
"I don't suppose your people have hearts that look like this?"

Lena holds it out for Kara to see. It doesn't look like a human heart. It resembles some sort of... flower?   
  
"I never knew about that."   
  
"Neither do I. But I feel some sort of power radiating through the Forsworn when I was feeding, so I decided to find out why"

A ghosting moan escapes the undead Forsworn that Lena conjured, causing Kara to flinch. "That's actually really creepy?"   
  
To ease Kara's discomfort, Lena dismisses the undead with a wave of her hand. The undead Forsworn collapses into a heap of ashes as she disintegrates.   
  
"Maybe we can bring it to town and ask the alchemists." Kara suggests as she pulls the armors and weapons off the dead Forsworns, taking whatever valuable they left behind. The dead doesn't need it, Kara doesn't need it but it'll reap her some profit that'll be beneficial for her. She picks the lock of the chest hidden behind several huge boulders and goes through the items kept in the chest. She takes the potions, throws the hats and boots that are torn and tattered, swaps her dull blades for the sharpened ones hidden in it and keeps whatever can be sold to merchants.

The journey to Morthal is filled with silence that both Kara and Lena are willing to let hover over them. Despite the recent interaction between them, they're still wary of each other's presence. Kara can't help but wonder when she'll become vampire feed.   
  
But Lena's head is preoccupied with thoughts of home and tragedy, of her parents that she knows will never be the same again. Not when her mother sealed her up in a dingy cave for such a long period of time that she doesn't even know where she stands right now.   
  
Kara greets the guards with a slight nod as they proceed into Morthal, with Lena right behind her with her hood obscuring her face. They make the alchemy shop their first stop in Morthal.   
  
"Greetings, travelers. How may I be of assistance?" A female Nord with short blonde hair greets them as they enter. But her eyes narrows when she catches sight of the vampire, her hand reaching underneath the counter.   
  
Sensing the shift in bearings, Kara hurriedly assures the shop owner that Lena is harmless, and lies about how Lena is her traveling partner but was subjected to Sanguinare Vampiris during their journey here to Morthal.   
  
"Very well." The owner pulls her hand away from under the counter and rests it rigidly against the counter top. "How may I help you?"   
  
Lena steps forward with the heart of the Forsworn. The owner's eyes widen as she looks at the item before her.   
  
"That's a Briar Heart." The owner looks at both Kara and Lena in awe. "The Forsworns made a deal with Hagravens, exchanging their human heart for this. It is said that their abilities are heightened from the Briar Heart."   
  
A frown crosses Lena's face. The mortal in this time are obsessed with power, like her father. Power starved and stops at nothing.

“If you have no use for it, I'll be glad to buy it of your hands. However, you may want to speak to the Jarl about this. She has set out a bounty for the heart of the Forsworn that you’ve slain.”

The owner redirects them to the Highmoon Hall, where the guards hold their heads higher, trying to appear menacing as compared to the other patrolling soldier. “Travelers.”

“Guards.” Kara responds, and immediately kicks herself in her mind for responding. It sounded so…

“Pfft.” Lena snickers, earning a glare from Kara whose face flush with embarrassment.

“If you have business with the Jarl, I’d ask that you speak to me first.” A Nord man steps forward, stopping them from proceeding further into the Highmoon Hall. “I’m Aslfur, the Steward of Jarl Idgrod.”

Unwrapping the fur, Lena reveals the Briar Heart she holds in her hand. Surprise flash across the Nord’s eyes but it disappears as soon as it surfaces. He lowers his head with a nod and steps back, directing them to the Jarl.

Kara balls her fist and places it across her chest with a slight bow as a sign of respect towards the Jarl, in which she dismisses with a wave of her hand. Lena observes the interaction between the two. Skyrim changed far too much to her liking.

The Jarl’s eyes narrows at the object in Lena’s hand. She gives the two travellers a once over before addressing them. “I see you have slain the Forsworns plaguing the outskirts of Morthal, and for that you shall be rewarded.”

Aslfur steps forward and hands over a pouch of coins to Kara, who accepts it with another bow.

“If you are willing, travelers, I have a favor to ask of.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kara shudders as they approach the burnt house. She fidgets, feeling uncomfortable with the chill that hangs over the air. But Lena looks around the house in indifference. The strong wind of Skyrim must have blown the ashes of the burnt houses away, leaving several charred pieces of planks that were once part of the house’s structure standing along with the stone fireplace.

“Who’s there?”

The voice causes Lena to jerk back in shock, losing her footing on the crumbly steps leading up to the house of horror. A hand swiftly wraps around her wrist and pulls her back. She feels Kara trembling, despite her letting go as soon as she regains her footing. The mortal is great at masking her feelings, Lena thinks.

With a quiet sigh, Kara walks into the burnt house to greet the ghost of Helgi, the poor child that was burned along with the house, together with her mother.

“Father says not to talk to strangers. Are you a stranger?”

“No, I’m a friend.” Kara lies. Lena notes that Kara is able to lie without a hitch in her voice, or anything else that gives people away when they lie. “Do you know what happened to your house?”

“The smoke woke me up. And it was hot and I was scared.” The girl twiddles with her hands and pauses for a moment. “Then it got cold and dark, and I’m not scared anymore.”

A twinge of sadness claws at Kara. The girl didn’t deserve to die. If what the rumors said was true, that it was Hroggar, her father, that set the place on fire, Kara will…

“Will you play with me?”

Lena bares her fang as she whirls around, hissing as her eyes scans the place.

“VAMPIRE! TO ARMS!”

Swords unsheathe and heavy footsteps races across town, passing the house that the two travelers are currently in. The girl remains oblivious to what’s happening. She looks at Kara expectantly, which causes Kara to nod and agree to her game of hide and seek. A gleeful cheer escapes the girl and Kara can’t help but smile, despite the sullenness of the moment.

Two deathhounds aids their master in taking down the guards. Lena is on edge, for reasons unknown to Kara. But she leaves the house with the vampire close behind her as they join in the fight to take down the vampire.

“Lady L-“ He gets cuts off by an ice spike straight into his throat. He collapses, staring straight at Lena who looks away.

Kara misses the interaction between the two vampires, busy trying to rid the guards of the deathhounds. The guards thank Kara for her assistance before heading back to their posts.

A gentle tap on Lena’s shoulder sends her palm towards Kara’s neck. The nearing guards unsheathes their swords at the sudden movement, pointing the sharp edge at Lena who realizes what she has just done. She releases Kara immediately and steps away.

“I’m okay, I’m okay. She’s just on edge, that’s all.” Kara calms the guards down before they attack Lena. She hears a guard harrumphs as he withdraws his sword and relaxes his stance before walking away.

Guilt writes itself all over Lena’s face. She apologizes for her action before slipping away to the mountains behind the rows of Morthal houses.

Curiosity overwhelms Kara. Why did Lena appear to be so hostile when there are other vampires around?

"Traveler, have you seen or heard of Rhea? Black hair, blue eyes?"  
  
Kara shakes her head, and the man continues mumbling to himself and asking other passing guards about Rhea. Poor man. He probably lost his wife to an accident.   
  
She takes one last glance at the solemn man before glancing in the direction of where Lena went.   
  
Snow starts to fall while Kara climbs the steep mountain behind the burnt property, huffing as she ascend.   
  
"She's not supposed to be in there!"   
  
"She's dead."   
  
"No! I can bring her back." The unknown woman takes a sharp whiff of the air and whips her head around. "HUMAN!" She throws a fist across Lena's face, causing her to stumble back.   
  
Kara hastily draws her crossbow and bolt, her fingers trembling from exhaustion due to the steep climb. With a click, the bolt flings itself towards the woman who rolls out of the way easily. She growls as she stalks towards Kara, a spell ready in her hand.   
  
"You found me!"   
  
The little girl's voice distracts Kara momentarily, giving the woman a window to cast her spell towards the human.   
  
Kara feels her body getting weaker by the second, as if her life force is being sucked out of her.   
  
As Kara tethers about the edge of unconsciousness, the spell stops. Through her hazy vision, Kara sees an ice spike jutting out of the mysterious woman's chest.   
  
She collapsed beside the coffin of Helgi, her eyes slowly dimming to black.   
  
A sharp pain shoots through Kara, and she feels her sight and hearing focus for a moment. She hears the footsteps of guards at the other end of town, and she sees the specks of snow clearly. Something's not right.   
  
Lena lets out a soft curse when she sees Kara's blue eyes narrowing into an orange slit for a moment before returning back to their original state.   
  
Sanguinare Vampiris.   
  
Before Lena have the chance to help Kara up, the man that asked Kara for news of his wife approaches with a torch. "Rhea! Oh Rao. She's a vampire!" He drops his torch and backs away in disbelief.   
  
"Do you know what happened to her?" Kara rasps out despite her condition.   
  
"No... She told me she was going to join the Stormcloaks. My poor, brave Rhea." He bemoans. "She told me that she was going to meet with Alva on the night of her disappearance. Alva said she never saw her. I never got a chance to say goodbye."   
  
As if Helgi's case isn't complex enough, the entire village seems to be intertwined with each other's affairs. With a strong suspicious, Kara braces herself up by stabbing her sword into the snow and using it to push herself up. Her legs feels feeble and every inch of her body is crying out to her, for her to stop straining them.   
  
The man sulks and turns to return to the village, leaving Kara and Lena behind.   
  
Lena have been quiet for a while now. Her brows are furrowed in what seems to be like veiled anger. Wordlessly, she approaches Kara and puts her arm around her shoulder, offering silent support.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
Lena responds with a shrug but helps Kara down the steep descent of the hill. Despite her small stature, Lena is considerably strong as she holds most of Kara's weight as the disease seeps into her mortal blood. She needs to cure it or she'll turn, within three days.   
  
When they reach the town, Kara sits down on the steps of the burnt house and pulls out a health potion, downing it within seconds. A faint glow reinvigorates Kara, lifting her sluggish body into a more energetic one. She flexes her fingers, testing her own strength before standing up.   
  
"You don't happen to have a cure disease potion, do you?" Lena asks.   
  
Instead of a verbal response, the mortal goes through the content of her rucksack and sigh when she finds several potions but none of a cure potion.   
  
Her companion shakes her head. Lena rakes her brain for other alternatives and remembers reading books about praying to the Divines. Despite being involved with a Daedric Lord due to her family history, she knows a fair bit about the purer side of Tamriel.

She approaches one of the guards that is guarding the Highmoon Hall and asks about their temple.

"Don't like those eyes you got. They've got a bad hunger to them." The guard shudders when he makes eye contact with Lena, his hand automatically reach for the hilt of his sword hanging by his hip. “There are no temples around here unfortunately. But if you’ve caught some diseases and needs a cure, Lami at the Thaumaturgist’s Hut may have the solution to your problems.”

Lena all but drags Kara to the alchemy shop where they met the alchemist earlier in the day.

Unlike the first time, the alchemist smiles when she sees them approaching. Her previous hostility vanished, replace with a lightheartedness that allows Lena to be at ease around her. “Here to offer the Briar Heart for some gold?”

“I think we may be holding onto the Briar Heart for now. But we’ll keep you in mind if we find other Briar Hearts.” Lena’s velvet voice answers her instead, taking Lami by surprise.

But the smile on Lami fades away when she takes in the sight of Kara. “Your friend don’t look too good.”

“Well, she caught the same thing as I did and we’re here to get some potions before she actually turns into a vampire.”

Lami frowns as she turns to her alchemy table and starts mixing several ingredients together to make a cure disease potion for the two travelers. “There’s a vampire in town?”

“Several, actually. We’ve yet to find the mastermind behind the burnt house.”

“So I see you’ve taken the job that the Jarl offered.” The alchemist hums as she grinds up some Mudcrab Chitlins to mix into a bowl of Charred Skeever Hide before boiling the concoction. “I will prepare extra for you, because I don’t need another vampire to come in and give me the shock of my life, friendly or not.”

Lena chuckles. “I hope I’m not too much of a threat to you, although you do look like a nice snack right now.”

Lami shrugs off her threat easily, swirling the potion in her hand around. “You wouldn’t dare. Because then I’ll keep the potion to myself and your friend will turn into a vampire, which I can see you don’t want that happening.”

The feeling of her senses being enhanced comes and goes, leaving Kara slightly disoriented as the surrounding gets too loud, her vision brightening far too much for her liking.

With a few septims, Lena takes the potion and hands it over to Kara, who’s looking at the floor blankly.

Her head snaps up when she sees the potion in front of her, a putrid smell fills her nose and she cringes, gagging.

A hearty laughter escapes Lami who revels in the joy of watching customers crinkle their faces at the smell of the potions. She watches with mirth as Kara pinches her nose and downs the potion, sticking her tongue out in disgust when she returns the vial to Lena who takes it without a word.

“You two make a good pair.”

The offhanded comment causes Lena to raise an eyebrow in amusement. That’s the last thing she expects to hear from another mortal, that she pairs well with one.

“That was horrible.” Kara exclaims as her body regains normality. She seems to finally catch on to what’s happening when she realizes she’s standing in the alchemist’s store again and both Lena and Lami are looking at her with a smile. “What?”

Lami sends the travelers off with two more phials of cure diseases potions, hollering a good luck after them.   
  
The same thing happens again the moment they step out of the shop. Lena's eyes glowers in the dark as she looks in the direction of a stranger's house.   
  
"Are you alright?" Kara gently pulls at Lena's arm, not wanting to set the vampire off.   
  
The softness in Kara's voice eases the vampire as she retracts her fangs and straightens up. She shakes her head and apologizes for her behavior. The presence of other vampires shakes her, and she knows where the other vampire resides.   
  
"There." She points at the stranger's house she have been staring at moments before. "A female vampire."   
  
Trusting her companion, Kara skulks towards the house in a low crouch. She presses her ear against the door and makes sure that whoever is staying in the house is asleep before she tinkers with the lock.   
  
The nearby guards matches lazily on around them, unaware of their activities that are less than conspicuous.   
  
A soft click unlocks the house. Kara pulls out a small vial of potion and empties the content onto her palm. She jerks her head towards the door while her hands rubs out the content of the vial.   
  
A man is fast asleep on the bed in the house, his chest rising and falling gently, unaware of the other presence in the house.   
  
The duo closes the door behind them to avoid being seen by guards as they move further into the house. Kara approaches the sleeping man and holds her hand over his mouth and nose. His breathing slows, as his consciousness slips further into a comatose state.   
  
" _You drugged him?!" L_ ena mouths, her face contorting in surprise. Never in her life would she have suspected that Kara is the type to send innocent mortal walking towards Oblivion.   
  
Kara just shrugs but the sly smile betrays her emotions. Drugging the man is a lot easier and more humane that taking him down when he threatens their safety. It's for his own good, as well as theirs.   
  
"YOU!" A voice booms.   
  
Lena's hand is raised immediately, the spells conjured and ready to be released at the intruder while Kara pulls her sword out of the sheath and charges at the vampire.   
  
The vampire raises her hand, ready to drain the life out of the mortal resisting, but Lena throws her hands forward and prevents it from happening. She made the mistake once to allow Laelette to cause harm to her mortal companion, and she won't allow it again. The feeling of possessiveness riles her up, causing her fangs to show as she casts lightning and ice spells towards the vampire, throwing her backwards.    
  
With a grunt, the female vampire falls unconscious.   
  
Unwilling to take a chance, Kara pulls out a bolt and stabs at the vampire's chest, causing her to disintegrate into dusts.   
  
The coffin beside them is open, and Lena shudders at the thought of sleeping in a coffin. Centuries of being locked in one is enough to last her for a lifetime.   
  
A diary sits in the coffin, well used and calling out to the travelers.   
  
Upon inspection, Kara finds out that the vampire they just killed is called Alva, and the man is Helgi's father. He's enthralled by Alva and is about to meet him death or be turned soon. Hopefully Alva's death releases him from his vampiric fever. Alva was the one to send Rhea to finish Hroggar's family but for some reasons...   
  
As if reading her mind, Lena explains, her cold breath brushes against Kara's neck, sending a shiver down her spine. "Rhea thought she could bring Helgi back. She feels guilt, the last remaining shred of her mortality."

It makes Kara wonder if vampires are as merciless and as cold blooded as legend says, because Lena showed her more compassion than some other mortals she met during her journey, and Rhea feels guilt towards a girl she couldn’t save. She makes a mental note to talk to Lena about it. Hroggar will probably be asleep until the next morning.

The vampire’s journal rests heavily on Kara’s hands as they slip out of the house and make their way towards Moorside Inn.

A dark-skinned Redguard greets the duo as they enter, but the terrible singing accompanied by out of tune lute tune puts a disgruntled expression on Lena, who doesn’t try to even hide her irritation at the Orc who is _performing_ for the empty audience of the Inn.

An apology from the owner of the Inn gains herself some sympathy from Lena as she introduces herself as Jonna, a Redguard from Hammerfell. Kara sighs and slips twenty septims to Jonna and asks if she can buy the silence of the Bard. Jonna laughs, and she says a few rounds of wine directed at the Orc may knock him out. Kara silently considers it but Lena leans over the counter and whispers to Jonna about dealing with the Bard.

“I would appreciate some peace and quiet but he’s paying to stay, so I can’t say no to him. As you can see, there are hardly any visitors around here. Beggars can’t be choosers.” The Redguard directs both Kara and Lena to their respective rooms. “I’ll set the water boiling so you ladies can have your bath in a bit. But in the meantime, do help yourself to some food and drinks, perhaps a lot more drinks to Lurbuk.”

The night goes by rather peacefully without any further disturbances from other Vampires. The quiet croaks of toads breaks the silence once in a while but Kara can’t quieten her mind to get some rest despite being in a separate room from Lena. With a heavy sigh, she sits up and pulls out Alva’s Journal.

_‘Hroggar was easy to seduce. Movarth said I should find a protector first, someone to watch over my coffin during the day. Hroggar is perfect._

_Rhea came to visit me tonight. She slaked my thirst. I've hidden her away to let her rise as my handmaiden. I've spread the rumor in town that she left to join the war. Fools.’_

At the break of dawn, the roosters crow and wakes the town up. Kara barely manages to crack open her heavy eyelids, having stayed up way too late reading Alva’s journal. Perhaps the Jarl will be interested in the journal, and hopefully they’ll be on their way towards Solitude without further delay.

Aslfur greets them by the door and takes hold of the offered journal.

“By the Divines!” He exclaims, rushing to Jarl Idgrod’s side with a horrified expression. “Rhea and Alva are vampires! Hroggar needs to be saved!”

Worry etch itself across the Jarl’s face as she waves Aslfur off and addresses the two outsiders. “I thank you for your help in this town, Kara and Lena. But may I request one last favor from you?”

Kara holds back the sigh about to escape her lips but she looks back at Lena for approval. Her companion shrugs, not against the idea of a favor towards the Jarl of Morthal. Doesn’t hurt to be indebted to, she thinks.

“How may I serve you, Jarl Idgrod?”

“If what Alva says is true, there is another Master Vampire lying in his lair and waiting for the right time to strike Morthal. We must rid ourselves of the evil before he comes for all of us. I will gather around the capable villagers to aid you in your quest.”

An idea strikes Lena. “There’s no need for the villagers to be involved. I have a plan, but that is to our secrecy.”

Jarl Idgrod clenches her jaw and considers for a moment before agreeing. “Very well. I don’t know why you would slay one of your kind but return to me with proof of the slain vampire and I shall grant you both the title - Thane of Morthal.”

Her words causes Lena to pull her hood lower in an attempt to conceal her face but finds its pointless since the Jarl have already know of her identity. Kara puts herself in front of Lena, shielding her from the piercing gaze the woman on the throne is giving her. “We shall take our leave, Jarl Idgrod.”

Lena takes the lead and brings the both of them to where Rhea body still lies, on the mountainous land. With a wave of her hand, she conjures Rhea’s dead _undead_ body to bend to her command.

“Do you have any spell scrolls?” She asks the mortal who is watching her in awe.

Kara sifts through her rucksack and pulls out a Fire Storm Scroll and passes it to Lena, who sends Rhea on her way towards Movarth the Master Vampire’s lair with a message _‘from Alva’_.

Despite being dead, their memories of their past lives remain. Rhea starts making her way towards Movarth’s lair with the two women following close behind. Since Rhea have been with Alva for long, Lena believes that Alva have brought Rhea with her to meet Movarth. Trusting her undead pawn, they head northeast of the town through the sudden rain of Skyrim.

“Won’t you feel bad for killing the vampires?” Kara asks.

Gloom overcast the bright sky and rains down heavily on the duo, pelting against their cloaks and armors. Lena doesn’t seem to mind the rain. It doesn’t hurt her, compared to the sun though she appreciates being out in the open air.

“Do you feel bad when you killed the Forsworns?” Lena returns the question.

“They’re bad people.”

“Exactly.”

The conversation ends with Lena’s one word response. Kara pegs Lena for one of little words and delves no further. Perhaps talking can be saved for when they’re not trying to rid a coven of Vampires.

Two guards recognizes Rhea and lets her in without any hesitation. Crouching down low and hiding themselves from the sights of the two guards, Kara readies her crossbow the same time Lena’s palm conjures an ice spike. With a bonded chemistry, the duo fires at the same time, taking down the two guards without alarming anyone in the cave.

Lena helps herself to the blood of the thralls before heading into the cave, leaving Kara behind.

Looting off the two guards, Kara finds herself holding a phial of blood. She tucks it into her rucksack without a word and hurries down the sloped entrance of the cave after Lena who have already taken down several other vampire thralls pacing in the cave.

The cave is damp and reeks of stale blood. Kara catches a glimpse of Lena biting down on her lips as they proceed further into the cave. She wonders if it’s the overwhelming smell of blood, or other reasons unknown that is causing her to feel uncomfortable.

“Why are you alone, Rhea? Where is Alva?” The chair scrapes along the length of the floor as he stands up to approach Rhea.

“Alva told me to deliver this to you, your hands only.”

“Must be something urgent, if she can’t b-“

The scroll activates itself the moment Movarth opens it, sending flames of fire in all directions. One of the vampire thralls sitting at the dining tables screams out in agony as his body catches fire. Movarth bellows in anger as he grabs hold of Rhea and chokes her.

Between the fire and the death grip of Movarth, Rhea disintegrates into ashes in his hands which only seems to anger Movarth even more. His room of vampires scream in agony as flame engulfs them, crinkling their skin like paper as they collapse into heaps of burnt corpses, a slow and agonizing second death.

His eyes burns red with ire, swearing to find the perpetrator of the massacre. Lena steps out from the shadow despite Kara’s protests, and makes her way down the stairs to meet the ancient vampire.

At the sight of the female vampire, Movarth’s face drops into one of surprise. “Lady Lena?”

_Lady Lena?_

But the surprise is short lived. The fury is back on Movarth and he shakes in irritation as he pulls out a dagger and hurls it towards the woman. “YOU SENT RHEA HERE TO KILL MY PEOPLE. AND YOU KILLED ALVA!”

The air gets knocked out of Lena’s lungs as she gets tackled. Her nostrils flare at the smell of fresh blood, and she’s not the only one that smells it. “And in the companion of a mortal. How low have you stooped, Lena?” Movarth glares at Kara. “DIE, MORTAL!”

Lena is quick to conjure up a ward to shield herself and Kara from the spells of Movarth. Pushing herself off the ground, Lena presses forward, closer to Movarth with the ward holding back the spells.

“You’re a traitor to the court. Lionel will be displeased to hear about this.” The master vampire tries to toy with Lena’s emotions. “Did he not teach you to not play with your food?”

“Did the court banish you because you run your mouth off too much?” Lena taunts.

While the two vampires are caught up in a fight to best one another, Kara casts a spell towards Movarth but misses him by a few inches and lands on the floor behind him.

“You have bad aim, as well as bad judgment in charact-“ He takes a step back from the pressure Lena is forcing on him, and steps onto the Fire Rune spell that Kara casted on the floor. It isn’t a miss. It is an intentional move by Kara. The vampire bursts into flames as he yells out in agony. Lena is quick to take a step back with the ward shielding her from the flames.

Movarth collapses, dead and charred.

The extensive use of Magicka causes Lena to stumble. But warm hands grip onto her arm, holding her firmly as she catches her breath. When she looks back, she finds Kara’s warm gaze on her with a soft smile. Her breath hitches and she quickly takes a step away from Kara who looks at her quizzically.

“Is something wrong?”

“N-nothing.” Lena lies. “You’re bleeding.”

“Oh, right.” Kara raises her hand to wipe away the blood dripping down her cheek but Lena beats her to it. She runs her thumb over Kara’s cheek gently, wiping away the blood before letting her tongue run over the pad of her thumb.

Kara’s eyes widens and she feels herself flush.  

The taste of Kara’s blood overwhelms Lena. Of all the mortal that she drank from before, Kara’s blood tasted… Different.


	4. Chapter 4

Before Kara gets the chance to recover from her shyness, a loud roar rumbles through the cracks of the cave, shaking its walls and causing loose fragments of the cave to rain down on them. Following the source of the sound, Kara steps out into the open air of Skyrim.

“Fresh air!” Lena exclaims as she emerges behind Kara.

For some reason, Kara feels the excitement for Lena, as though the air of Skyrim tastes a little sweeter that moment. Just as Kara is about to agree with the sentiments, another loud roar breaks the moment.

“In the name of Rao, what is that thing?!” Kara trembles as she takes in the size of the creature looming overhead.

It can’t be. The only time a creature this huge has been mentioned was in a book. No Nord or Breton have ever seen one before. They’re all said to be dead, unless some necromancer with the Divines’ ability raise them from the dead.

“A dragon.” Lena answers. Her thoughts run wild, of how she may never make it back home to seek the answers to all the questions she have in mind.

“THEY’RE REAL?!” Kara stares wide eyed at Lena, as though her answer is crazier than everything else she had just experienced.

Lena licks her lips in worry. “They were said to be extinct.”

“Definitely not if they’re still hovering around us. MOVE!” Kara tackles Lena behind a boulder as the dragon catches sight of them and dives down. First meal of the day in sight.

“Thuri Du Hin Sil Ko Sovngarde (my overlord will devour your souls in Sovngarde)!” The dragon bellows, its every word resonating through Skyrim.

Lena trembles and covers her ears from the loud voice of the dragon. After spending so long being locked away in a cave, she gets thrown into a life situation. If she knew this is the fate that awaits her, she may have opted to stay in the cave instead. Despite being undead, the fear of death paralyzes Lena. Dread fills her chest and she finds herself trembling, unable to steady her heads to conjure up a proper spell. “Damn it!”

Kara growls. The sight of Lena trembling claws at her heart. She’s afraid, because she have never seen a Dragon before, nor has she heard of anyone or anything that has taken down one. With a silent prayer to the Divines, she nods to herself before unsheathing the ebony sword that she looted off the chest of the Master Vampires. Ancient beings seem to have eyes for quality armors and weapons. She equips her shield before jumping away from the boulder. With the sword pointed at the dragon, she yells, “HEY YOU, UGLY!”

The dragon growls and sets its eye on Kara, circling the sky before landing a few feet away from the travelers. It roars, sending animals scattering in all direction to seek refuge. Its menacing eyes lands on Kara, who’s standing in front of it, poised with a sword pointed at it.

“Kara!” Lena hisses. “What are you doing?”

“Fighting.” Kara’s eyes hardens as she meets Lena’s gaze. She’s not going to let this dragon stand in their way. Dragon or not, it is a creature to be slain.

“You are brave, but you are also foolish!” Fire flows out of the dragon’s mouth towards the two travelers.

“KARA!” Lena tries to reach towards Kara but the scorching flames forces her back behind the boulder. The boulder holds strong, despite the sweltering heat, shielding her from the wrath of the dragon’s flame.

The area surrounding her gets blazed into ashes within seconds. Lena imagines the worst of what could’ve happened to her savior as she steels herself behind the boulder. She’s next.

Instead of the charred remains of Kara, immense relief washes over Lena when she sees the faint outline of Magicka on the mortal. But her relief is short lived when the dragon swipes at Kara, who nimbly dodges the attack.

The temperature drops rapidly, causing Kara to shiver. An ice spike flies past Kara and shatters upon impact on the dragon’s scales. The dragon snarls, narrowing its eyes at the vampire who is trying to drain as much of the dragon’s health as she can before its next attack. At least her vampiric traits are useful against a dragon. If Kara is risking her all for a chance of getting them to safety, the least Lena can do is to help as much as she can.

Seizing the momentary distraction, Kara pulls several scrolls out of her rucksack and unwraps them, sending bolts after bolts of thunder towards the dragon. Tiny electric waves bounces off the dragon into the surrounding, lighting the area up.

“FUS, ROH DAH!” The angered dragon shouts, throwing Kara and Lena back with the force of its voice.

The shout knocked the air out of Kara and she heaves as she tries to regain her footing, stumbling when a searing pain shoots through her leg. Stray pieces of rocks combined with the force of the Shout cut her unprotected skin open.

“Fragile.” The dragon taunts as it takes in the sight of the bloodied humans in front. Another blast of fire will send them into Oblivion, or to Sovngarde, whichever favors them. In a few mere seconds, the mortals will vanish from Tamriel, torched into ashes.

Kara flinches when the dragon lets out a huff of air. Maybe heroism isn’t for her. Her eyes darts around the vicinity and she barely misses the silhouette of Lena scaling the back of the dragon. If she have a death wish, Lena probably have a wish to be sent to the furthest end of Oblivion. The dagger glints in the sunlight as Lena brings it up and stabs it into the dragon’s eye.

The flames threatening to spill disintegrates as the dragon howls in pain. The dragon starts hurtling around, trying to shake Lena off its head.

A violent shake throws Lena off.

Gritting her teeth against the pain in her leg, Kara pushes herself off the ground and sprints towards Lena, bracing herself for the impact as she catches the vampire. The pain in her foot intensifies at the pressure the impact causes. She groans in pain and stumbles, dropping Lena on top of her as she collapses onto the ground.

The dragon continues thrashing around in pain. Its vision red and sticky with blood, glowers in burning anger towards Lena.

Lena hurriedly pulls Kara to her feet when she sees the dragon eyeing them furiously. Probably her, she thinks. But all the better. Kara isn’t in a state to fight the dragon. The mortal hisses in pain as she puts her weight on Lena, hobbling as she goes.

At the rate they’re moving, they will end up as dragon food even before they reach somewhere safe. Lena abandons the plan of moving Kara to a safe spot. She breathes a soft apology before pushing Kara, causing her to fall and groan in pain before running away from her.

Kara panics, her wound throbs along with her rapid heartbeat. The faster her heart beats, the more blood that oozes out of her wound. “Rao bless me.” She mutters as she pulls a health potion from her rucksack and drinks it. It’ll slow her death down, prevent her from bleeding out but it doesn’t take away the possibility of her being dragon feed.

On a second thought, maybe being a vampire feed will feel better. People have survived and wrote about their experience of being bitten and fed on. Some described it as euphoric and some described it as a drug they’d be hooked onto.

Beats going down the smelly throat of a dragon that should be extinct.

“YOU WANT ME. I’M HERE!” The dragon snaps its jaw in Lena’s direction, its nostril flaring in flames. Lena hurls several ice spikes towards the direction of the dragon as she runs, keeping its attention on her instead of Kara.

“LENA!” Kara’s strangled cry echoes through the empty plot of land.

“YOL-“

Before the dragon completes its shout, a deep guttural voice rumbles within Kara’s guts, exploding out of her mouth even before she realizes it. “FUS, ROH DAH!”

Her voice shakes the land that they stand, causing landslides to the neighboring mountains. Louder than the dragon’s own voice, the shout pushes the dragon away from Lena, who stands frozen in place as everything in her mind clicks. The way Kara was entranced by the wall, to the taste of her blood, to the way she stands before the dragon as if it is just another twisted Nord.

The bleeding wound on Kara’s leg glows as she hover restoration spell over it, patching herself up with the time the dragon stumbles from the force of her shout. Now is not the time to dwell about the new found power.

The angry shrieks of the dragon snaps Lena out of her thoughts. Her attempt in drawing the dragon away from Kara is now foiled. The anger in its eyes burns more vividly than moments before. Its wings spread, tattered from the force of the shout, causes it to stumble forward instead of lifting itself into the air.

Uttering a soft spell, flame engulfs Kara and her eyes narrows at the dragon. Fire coats the bow and arrow that Kara aims at the ancient beast, flickering wildly with the wind that signifies the start of a Skyrim rainstorm. Thunder rumbles in a distance. Lena briefly wonders if it’s caused by the dragon’s agonizing wails but Kara stands unfazed and focused.

She releases bow string, sending the flaming arrow flying towards the dragon.

A mere arrow won’t do much damage to the dragon, despite how injured it appears to be. Dragon scales are said to be tougher than any other armor one can find in Tamriel. Kara calls upon the power she just awakened, and shouts in the direction of the arrow, propelling it faster towards the dragon. “FUS!”

Everything seems to slow the moment the arrow pierces through the dragon's scales, leaving a hole through the dragon's body. The ground shakes as the dragon collapses, wheezing and breathing its last breath before its physical body shines, its scale and flesh flaking away from its body and consumes Kara in a blinding light.

A surge of power and vigour rushes through Kara's veins, healing any cuts and ridding of all fatigue. She feels... Reborn.

"Do... Vah... Kiin!"

Thunder claps and rain falls with every syllabus that resonates through Tamriel. The voice makes itself heard by all of Skyrim, calling out for the _Dragonborn_. Animals scamper away in fright, and land starts to shake and tumble down mountains.

Kara lowers her bow and stares at the skeletal remains of the dragon. She jerks out of her thoughts when a hand pats her on the shoulder. Lena is looking at her with furrowed brows that passes off as worry. "Dragonborn."

The title tastes bitter on Lena's tongue. It is an honorable title. But that will mean that the world needs Kara more than she does now. And the bubbling put of possessiveness makes itself known again as her fangs show.

Her knowledge of the Dovah is minimal, considering how her knowledge comes from extensive reading and of course, from tales her mother used to tell her. But she knows for sure that the voice comes from a certain Greybeard, the mortals trained to speak Dragon Tongue from years of meditation and training.

Lena tries to look happy, but her smile doesn't reach her eye. She looks up at the sky that hangs low overhead with heavy storm clouds. They should seek refuge soon, or risk getting caught in the storm.

Under the gray sky, the skeletons lay hollowed in its grandeur as the two travelers hastily make their way back to Morthal.

Words of the Tamriel shaking Voice spreads through Skyrim like wildfire. Scholars are now aware of the Dragonborn's existence, and the Jarls have all relayed words to the guards of every hold to keep an eye out for the Dragonborn.

Thankful for the lack of audience during the long drawn battle with the dragon, Kara tries her best to play innocent when Jarl Idgrod asks about the skeletons of the dragon found near Movarth's Lair. The duo feigns ignorance, shrugging when asked if they've seen the Dragonborn fighting the dragon. The lesser people that knows about Kara's identity, the better, lest it draws unwanted attention.

Jarl Idgrod appoints Kara as Thane of Morthal, a token of appreciation from her for taking out the Master Vampire that could've doomed the whole of Morthal. She tells them about a plot of land thats left behind by the previous Jarl, and if they desire, they can build a house there should they wish to settle down. The travelers accepts the deed of the land with a bow before leaving Highmoon Hall. With minimal suspicion, the duo exits Highmoon Hall and makes their way towards the Inn to rest for the night. It has been a long day, clearing a vampire lair and slaying a dragon.

“So I heard you’ve slain the master vampire!” Jonna greets as they enter the Inn. Lurbuk is still there, screeching along to a tune that you’d learn from fiddling with the instruments. She offers a sympathetic smile when Lena frowns in Lurburk’s direction, clearly displeased with the Orsimer. “Rooms for two, I suppose?”

“I was hoping to get the room with two beds together.” Kara flashes a smile but Lena sees the strain behind it.

“No problem. The bathwater will be prepared for you in a few minutes. Take a rest, help yourselves to the food.”

Kara gladly sets the rucksack on the cobbled floor of the room and rubs at her shoulder, aching from the long hours spent traveling with it despite the boost the dead dragon offered. When they reach the next town, Kara would surely dump all the armors and weapons she looted onto a blacksmith.

A pair of cold hands settles on Kara's shoulder, one above her hand that is rubbing the knots out of her muscle, causing her to jerk but the pair of hands hold onto her firmly. Kara withdraws her hand and lets Lena coax her into relaxing as her hands knead gently into her sore shoulders.

Soft sigh escapes Kara's lips as she closes her eyes. It's a surprisingly sweet gesture from Lena, despite them barely knowing each other for a few days. There are things Kara needs to ask, but the near silence is comforting. If only there's a way to mute Lurbuk.

Despite the coldness of her hand, Lena works the kinks out of Kara's shoulder expertly. The gentleness of her touch almost causes Kara to fall asleep. But Jonna's knock on the door to prepare the bath for them breaks them apart. Kara clears her throat and thanks Lena for the massage which Lena waves away with a polite shrug. She opens the door for Jonna who talks about the latest rumors in Morthal.

"The Greybeards are calling for the Dragonborn."

"Who are they?" Kara asks.

"They're the masters of the Voice, the Dragon Tongue. They called for the Dovahkin." So that's the voice that rumbled the land after Kara had slain the dragon.

"Where can one find them? Their Voice shook the entire land that it's discerning." Kara feigns surprised.

"Oh, they reside at High Hrothgaf, the highest point of Skyrim. People often make pilgrimage there to seek spiritual guidance. The journey starts at Ivarstead." Jonna finishes pouring the last of the steaming hot water into the baths behind a screen in the room and leaves the two travelers to wash up and rest.

Lena lets Kara take her bath first, since the hot bath offers no help to her cold body. A warm bath will suffice.

Kara gratefully accepts it and casts a _muffle_ spell on the door before she strips herself of her worn out armor, tainted with blood and soil. She sighs contentedly as she lowers herself into the wooden bathtub, enjoying the slight burn of her skin together with the temporary silence the spell offers.

"Hey?" Her voice is soft, stripped down to her state of vulnerability.

Lena responds with a hum.

"Movarth called you Lady Lena." She knows she's treading on thin line, since Lena is able to attack her in her vulnerable state. But the sigh she hears from behind the curtain affirms her trust in Lena.

"My father leads a court. A court of vampires."

For the first time since their encounter together, Kara finds her voice soothing, alluring even. She wouldn't deny that Lena looks pleasing to the eyes, after days of traveling and seeing war torn soldiers everywhere.

"Me being locked away with an elder scroll strapped onto my back is partly due to him. He's not a good person, and my mother wanted to keep me away from him. She said that the Elder Scroll that I'm carrying holds the prophecy that would harm me. But she never mentioned how, or by who.. She just...”

Locked her up. It's something Lena will never understand. What kind of mother locks her daughter up alone in a crypt, even if it means protecting her from harm?

"I'm glad to have met you, although I wish to have meet you in a better circumstance, but I highly doubt that there is one." Kara changes the topic, trying to lift the solemn mood before it gravitates even deeper into melancholy. "Besides, I'm pretty sure I would've been dead if I met you while you're at your best state." She wipes herself clean with the bath towel before stepping out to get dressed, putting on clean clothes before stepping away from the bath area with her armors on hand.

The screen does little to shield Lena's silhouette from being seen through the thin paper. The candles flicker gently, casting a soft glow from behind the curtain, accentuating Lena's curves.

Her breath hitches and Lena must've heard it, as she is quick to ask Kara if something is wrong. Kara denies, and averts her gaze, focusing on wiping her armor to get rid of the stains. She feels her heart racing and she curses herself for being inappropriate. Lena is a beautiful woman, no doubt. But there's no excuses for Kara to have indecent thoughts towards the stunning vampire.

"I haven't felt this warm in years. It's nice." Lena sinks deeper into the tub and lets her cold body soaks up as much warmth as her physical condition allows. There used to be a time where she had warm baths every day. But those days are long over, ever since she became one with death.

"The sun is warm, but your kind don't like it."

"I fancy myself some warmth, but not the sting of the sun."

The night glows under the stars of Skyrim, as the duo exchanged stories of their past with each other, trusting each other a little more with each exchange. Kara makes a passing remark of journeying to High Hrothgar after Lena is escorted home, safely.

Lena wishes she can be alongside Kara as she journeys through Skyrim, and considers making the pilgrimage for some needed spiritual guide but if her father is still the same, he'd be expecting her to be home instead of running around the wilderness. Inappropriate of a princess to be running around carrying swords and casting spells, he'd say.

As the sky darkens, Kara's eyelids feels heavier as well. She utters a soft goodnight to Lena before she dozes off, her body relaxing from days of fighting.

Lena stares at the sleeping form of Kara and wishes that sleep offers the same comfort to her as well. But alas, the dead doesn't seek comfort in anything else but the lives of others. She turns to stare at the ceiling and lets the steady heartbeat mere meters away from her lull her into a restless slumber.

"May the Divines bless you." Jonna offers some prayers to the travelers before they depart with a few fresh supplies to last them for the journey to Solitude.

Aslfur offers a bow to Kara, a respect for the newly appointed Thane of Morthal as he presents a horse to them. "A gift from Jarl Idgrod. Safe travels, Thane. Morthal welcomes you any time you desire."

"Thank you, Aslfur." Kara bows and takes the reins of the horse and mounts it before offering a hand to Lena who slides close to her and presses against her body. The Dragonborn feels her face flush and she hurriedly give a few gentle tap with the heel of her foot, prompting the horse to trot away from the steward and any lingering eyes.

Lena knows, of course. She hears the sudden increase in heart beats and warmth that Kara emits but says nothing. Instead, she wraps her arms around Kara and smiles when the mortal falters. "Are you alright?" She purrs.

Her voice causes Kara to shudder as she stutters. "I-I'm alright. T-thanks."

A warmth blossoms in Lena's chest, something out of affection. Something that she'd never thought would be possible. Deciding not to tease Kara anymore as they make their way towards Solitude, she lets her mind wander to a place she used to call home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if my spelling jumps from American to British in some of the chapters. My Word doc sometimes goes a bit haywire but I'll try to standardize it.

* * *

 

The horse slows into a stop at the stable outside of a stone walled city.

"Wow." Lena exhales as she takes in the sight of Solitude. "So this is where the High King resides."

"Yes it is." Kara smiles.

Lena removes her hands from Kara's waist and slips off the horse, followed by Kara who strokes the horse's neck and whispers thank you to it before handing it over to a farm hand. They enter the farmhouse and is immediately greeted by the owner who goes by the name of Katla.

Kara pays her a sum of 30 gold to have the horse taken care of while they're in Solitude.

"No problem. Your horse will be fed and cared for until you return."

"Thank you." Kara nods at Katla before turning to Lena. "Want to stay for the night at Solitude? You can get a glimpse of the renowned town."

"I don't see why not."

The gates of Solitude creeks open for the two travelers, exposing them to the loud chatters and clinking of weapons as they step in.

People from all over Tamriel busy themselves with trading in the market square of Solitude. Being a shipping port and capital of Skyrim, Solitude sees many traders who barter their way into cheaper trades for better wares. There are more soldiers here than Kara have ever seen in any other city in Skyrim. While Kara gapes at the activities ongoing in the stronghold, Lena watches every scene in silenced amusement.

So this is Solitude, the city often penned by writers for books of adventures that she read when she was younger. It feels even more majestic than the books described.

"First time here, travelers?" The guard offers a polite nod at the duo when he sees them standing at the gate of Solitude. "It may be a lot to take in but standing at the gate isn't a solution for you. If you need food and drinks, the Winking Skeever is just up ahead. The Solitude Blacksmith sells the finest pieces of weapons and armors, best suited to your needs. But if you're interested in being a hard, the Bard's college is just right in front of the Blue Palace."

A thank to the guard sends them on their way towards the Blacksmith. Kara needs to get rid of all the unnecessary items in her rucksack before she forgets and lands herself in another day of shoulder ache.

The Blacksmith gladly takes in the used weapons and armors, trading them for some gold. "Fancy yourself an archer, ay? Fihada next door sells bows and arrows."

The usual rivalry between weapon merchants seems to be minimal at Solitude, unlike in the other towns where the blacksmith claims monopoly over the weaponry trade.

The sizzling of hot metal being dunked into a bucket of water softens as they make their way towards the Fletcher. The redguard greets them. "Another archer. How may I be of assistance?"

Kara looks at his collection of bows and arrows. She's tempted to purchase the best bow on the shelf, an ebony bow. But she holds back, reminding herself that the best marksmen does not come from the best craftsmanship. Her dwarven bow is functioning well, and she sees no need to spend unnecessary coins on another bow. "Do you have arrows that can take down a dragon?"

Fihada scoffs. "Would you also like a bow that shoots rainbow? If I can craft an arrow that can take down a dragon, we wouldn't need a Dragonborn, child."

Lena clenches her fist and narrows her eyes at the owner. But Kara places her hand over her balled fist to calm her down. She offers her best smiles and shrugs her shoulder. "Well, one can try, especially when there are dragons flying around and you're not the Dragonborn."

"The best arrows I have are my ebony arrows. Forged by myself of course. Wouldn't want anyone else to soil my name as the best Fletcher."

"I'll take the arrows."

"Nice doing business with you."

Lena keeps her glare on the owner as they exit the shop, trying to convey a silent threat as she reveals her fangs just before she closes the door behind her.

Her fangs immediately retracts when they step out into the setting sun. She hisses as she tugs on the hood of her armor.

"It's not helping with the sting, is it? Shall we get to the inn and rest for the night?" The concern doesn't slips by Lena. She nods and gladly lets Kara lead her to the Winking Skeever where the smell of mead and wine permeates her senses

As per the day before, Kara pays for the room and settles down in the dining area for dinner. Apple cabbage stew sits on the table before them and Lena crinkles her nose at the smell.

"What in Oblivion is that?"

"Apple cabbage stew. It's quite common to find these in inns nowadays." Kara dips her loaf of bread into the stew and fills her belly.

"The taste of Skyrim have sure changed since then."

"For the worse then, judging by your expression." The mortal chuckles as she downs a cup of mead, her body warm with a slight fuzz.

"Roggvir's execution is starting!" A guard steps into the inn and announces before leaving.

The patrons of the inn mutters and exchange looks before leaving the place. Even the owner of the inn steps away from the counter to head to the execution platform.

"What happened?" Kara asks Corpulus, the inn keeper.

"Roggvir allowed Non to walk out of the gates after he killed the High King." His voice lacks any sympathy for the soldier being pushed to his knees before the chopping block.

"Shame on you!" The crowd jeers.

"It was a fair fight. He won the fight like a true Nord. I don't regret my actions. My ancestors are smiling at me, awaiting for my arrival to Sovngarde."

"Off with his head!"

A sickening squelch follows after his head rolls off his body onto the ground, his blood spluttering everywhere with every remaining heartbeat.

The smell of blood unsettles Lena but Kara's calm hand leads her away from the scattering crowd back into the Winking Skeever. Concern etches itself across her face as they settle into their shared room. "Are you alright?"

Lena manages a weak nod. Her energy is starting to deplete. She'll have to feed soon, or Kara would be at risk just by being around her.

"So... you're nearly home."

"Yes, I suppose so." Lena sighs.

"You don't seem very happy."

From wordless nights of sleeping in separate inn rooms and keeping their distances while camping out in the wild, to sharing the same, they've traveled far from Dimhollow Crypt, and their relationship is starting to shift. From a guide, to an acquaintance, to a friend.

"My parents had a falling out, and let's just say it'll be better if my father isn't around." She confesses.

Her voice is sullen and Kara wishes she can do more but the ties of bloodkin is something she'll never be able to change. She offers a smile as she pats on Lena's knee sympathetically.Top of FormBottom of Form

Corpulus knocks on the door, ending their conversation. He fills the bath tub, similarly to all the other innkeepers before he takes his leave. The room fills with silence again, as Lena struggles with her inner turmoil. Would it be wrong of her to avoid her fate and just go on an adventure?

"If you think too hard, your head will explode." Kara says from behind the screen. "Or that's what Eliza told me."

"Eliza?"

"My adoptive mother. I am from Krypton, far beyond the borders of Skyrim. But my parents died under the hands of the Thalmor while they're in Skyrim for official business. Being left alone on the streets in Whiterun, Eliza and Jeremiah took me in." Fury lace her voice as she speaks about the Thalmor, calling them despicable elves. "They kept the Thalmor occupied for long enough to allow me to escape. If they didn't, I would've been dead already."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." A splash is heard as Kara dips her head under the tub to clear the anger rising in her. "They say vampires are menace but there are walking evils everywhere."

That's where Kara found her benevolence when they first met at Dimhollow Crypt - the fact that living creatures can be as cold blooded as an undead.

The night goes on with stretches of silence, neither knowing what to say to comfort the other.

"Goodnight, Lena." Kara clears her throat and nestle under the woven blanket.

"Goodnight, Kara."

This will probably be the last night Lena will be spending with Kara. The journey from Solitude to the jetty will take them less than 4 hours with the horse.

The night drags on, will random howls of wolves kept out by the strong walls of the city. She watches the sky as it slowly fades to a pale blue, with the sun rising in the horizon.

Kara stirs, and her eyes widens when she sees Lena gazing at her. She clears her throat. "You're staring."

"Can't help it. I can't sleep."

"Second thoughts?"

"Perhaps."

Kara slips her feet off the bed and stretches, letting out a purr as her body extends towards the roof. She puts on her armor and rucksack with Lena watching her every move. Once she's fully equipped, she jerks her head towards the door, a silent question towards Lena who returns it with a nod.

They say their goodbyes to Corpulus and step out into the cold crisp morning air of Solitude. The body of Roggvir have been cleared, and blood washed to prevent the podium from staining red.

It earns Lena a soft sigh as she follows after Kara who leads them towards the stable where Kara thanks the stable runners for their care and mounts the horse, followed by her.

"Perhaps one day we can take up the offer of Jarl Idgrod and build a house on the plot of land she gave us."

Kara's heart beats normally, throwing Lena off. It's a casual remark by Kara but it's an offer towards domestication. Lena wonders if she's even capable of leading a normal life, considering how her parents are. "That'd be a nice change."

Kara hums, and the horse continues trotting towards the jetty.

Heavy dread settles in Lena's belly. She brushes it off as hunger, and tells herself that there's more than enough cattle to feed on once she gets back home.

A loud roar echoes through the sky. They both know what it is, considering they've heard it close up. Kara taps on the horse's body with the heel of her foot. "We should hurry."

"Aren't you going to deal with it?" Lena asks, worrying for the innocent that the dragon may kill. There's only one Dragonborn, and that Dragonborn is escorting her back home instead of killing the creature that threatens the land.

Kara doesn't respond to that. Instead, she leans herself forward and wills the horse to go faster. The sooner they get to the jetty, the better.

The roar soon fades into the distance and Kara slows the horse down, afraid of tiring it out before they even reach their destination. Their journey have been smooth thus far, save for a few wolves that Lena spiked with her spells.

"There it is! The jetty!" Lena points at the run down dock with no other mortal in sight except an abandoned boat.

"Well... looks like we'll have to row our way across."

"We?"

The duo hops off the horse and Kara leads the horse to a nearby tree and secures its reins around it so that it'll still be around when Kara gets back.

Muttering a few words under her breath, Kara casts a cloaking spell around the horse to prevent anyone from taking or hurting it.

Satisfied that the horse is now invisible, she steps towards the jetty with Lena. "Yes. I promised to get you home."

"You've already done your part. Besides, I can see the island from here. I'll be alright."

Kara ignores Lena and settles herself on her boat, taking up the oars and pushing the boat away from shore. "If you're not coming, I'll go without you."

"Do you have a death wish, going to an island full of vampires?!" Lena chides as she jumps onto the boat, causing it to wobble as she settles into the opposite seat.

"I've had my fair share of experience with vampires." Kara shrugs, a playful smile tugging on her lips.

Lena shakes her head but the smile on her face betrays her words.

It's comforting, being around Kara. She makes her feel humane, unlike the cold body she's in.

Kara keeps a steady pace as the jetty slowly goes out of sight, and the island looms closer, its aura radiating ominously.

"You never told me your house is a castle."

"I don't want you to think I'm one of those... woman, who sits around in a castle doing nothing."

"I don't judge."

"It's hard to tell."

The boat slows to a halt on the shore of the island.

"This is it. Home sweet... castle." Lena looks up at the tall steel gate of its entrance. Her body weighs down with dread, as she steps out of the boat with Kara standing next to her.

The aura unsettles Kara. It feels familiar, something she felt before. Something that came too close to her in her past.

"Thank you."

Lena's voice shakes her out of her thoughts. She's looking at her with a conflicted expression.

"Is something wrong?" Kara frowns.

"No. I-... it's nothing. I'll be alright, thank you for asking." Lena's shoulders slump in defeat as she starts walking up the hill towards the gates.

"Wait!"

Lena turns to see Kara running up to her.

"Here. Take this spell book. It's one that teaches you how to cast a cloak over something or someone, and how to locate them. I'll be heading to High Hrothgar. Best be there before they get angry and shout the land into dust." Kara pushes the spell book towards Lena and runs away without waiting for a response. She pushes the boat off the shore and rows away, her back facing Lena who watches her silhouette gets engulfing the mist of the sea.

With a heavy heart, Lena turns to head into the castle that never feels welcoming anymore.

"You, halt! Strangers are not- Lady Lena? Is that you?!" The watcher of the gate exclaims as he hurriedly pulls the lever that opens the gate before he runs into the castle to announce her return

She sigh, for the umpteenth time that day, as she trudge forward and walk into the castle smelling of flesh and blood.

* * *

Kara hums a quiet song to herself as she rows back towards the jetty. It's quiet, and the sun is just about to set in the distance. She takes her time, pushing the boat back onto shore and contemplated taking the horse with her.

She clenches her jaw as she huffs, making her decision to leave the horse behind. It's near a water source, and grass is all around. It'll sustain for days, even months. Her decision may seem odd, but she mumbled an apology to the horse before walking away.

It's dark when she reaches Solitude. Corpulus greets her with surprise but doesn't question about her missing companion. He sets the room and bath for her, and leaves her be.

Kara sprawls herself into the bed and wills herself to a sleepless night.

She dreams of fauna and fawn, of her parents and of course, Alex. Everyone is smiling and life was great in Krypton.

But she awakens to a stone walled room, with chatters from other patrons of the inn. Corpulus waves at her as she makes her way out of the inn. The businesses are in full swing, customers bartering with the shopkeepers for lower prices, some shouting to gain travelers' attention to purchase their product.

Kara keeps her head lower and makes her way out of the city, towards Morthal. She pulls out her map and makes a mental route, backtracking the roads she trekked with Lena, back to Dragon Bridge.

The small settlement is quiet, as usual. Several guards stand wary as Kara makes her way to the centre of the town to enter Four Shields Tavern.

The inn is empty, save for the innkeeper who looks up from her book and greets Kara with a slight smile.

"What can I do for you?"

Kara orders some cut up fruits and some water to refresh herself. The journey back to Morthal is long and not taking a break is strenuous on the body. She tried it once, when she was a fresh faced traveler.

She traveled through the day, going from Riverwood to Ivarstead, scaled mountains and almost got herself eaten by the wolves when she collapsed from fatigue. But the remaining stamina potion gave her one last boost to fend off the wolves before she finally slumps onto a table at Ivarstead's inn.

It's something she's not willing to try again. Once is enough. And besides, she's not in a rush to visit the Greybeards. She's dreading it, actually. There's no telling what will happen there. She only knows that she's summoned.

Finishing the last of her food, she leaves the tavern and sets out to Morthal. For a moment, she actually regretted leaving the horse at the jetty, because the journey would've been so much easier with a steed. But she shakes off the thought and continues on her journey.

She meets a few hunters along the way, trading whatever left over hunt she have for a few coins.

The High King of Skyrim forbids people from hunting wild animals, but doesn't take any actions to help the starving civilians who have no choice but to resort to hunting.

They wave goodbye to Kara who smile in return.

The guards in Morthal greets their Thane, and offers to set her up with a room at the inn for free but Kara declines. She have a good amount of gold to spare and with the sparse customers Jonna has, she could use the gold.

"Back so soon? Where's your companion?" Jonna leads Kara to her best room, where food and other reserves are readily available.

"Went back home."

Jonna quirks an eyebrow at the answer. But she keeps her thoughts to herself as she brings in a bowl of fresh meat stew and some bread. Kara will never know that Jonna thinks it's a pity that Lena isn't with her anymore because the both of them make a pretty good pair. Words have been around Morthal about the Thane and her companion that refuses the position of a Thane.

Even the alchemist thought so.

Kara eats her stew in silence as she reads another spell book that she looted from the dead Mage she sees lying beside their dead horse. The dead doesn't need it, so Kara took it. Whoever that killed the Mage didn't need their belongings because all the potions and ingredients were still at the back of the carriage.

Perhaps someone put a hit on them. Kara wonders if one day someone will do that, just because she said something out of place.

Her new knowledge of Lightning Bolt comes in handy when the familiar roar echoes through the land, shaking the walls of the small inn. Jonna shrieks in fear and cowers in a corner when strong gusts of wind sends objects crashing against the inn, the impact resonating through it.

Kara rushes out of her room and checks on Jonna, who looks at her with teary eyes and a soft mumble stumbles out of her mouth. “I don’t want to die yet.”

The terrible sounding Bard, thankfully, stops singing. His usual carefree expression is replaced by one of panic and fear. With her sword and spells, Kara rushes out of the inn and shields her face from the dust masking the city.

“ON GUARD! PROTECT THE JARL!” The soldiers yell, and Legate Vartox steps out of the Highmoon Hall to join the soldiers in their battle against the ancient beast.

Blinded by the wave of dust, Kara puts on a cowl to prevent the dust from entering her eyes. She draws her sword and approach the dragon that is snapping its jaw at soldiers near it. One unfortunate soul gets ripped apart by the dragon, causing fear to ripple through the others.

“STAND STRONG, SOLDIERS. WE CAN DEFEAT THE DRAGON!” Legate Vartox yells, trying to pull the soldiers out of their fearful states but does little to quell their fright. He pulls out his sword and swings down on the dragon’s back, but its tough scale prove difficult to penetrate. The blade of his sword snaps into two and sends the Legate stumbling back in horror.

“FUS, RO DAH!” A sword buzzes through the army of soldiers and impales the dragon on its lower back, earning a howl from it.

“DRAGONBORN!” An echo of relief comes from the soldiers that picks up their morale knowing that the Dragonborn is fighting alongside them. Their eyes, previously full of panic, now renew with courage and hope.

Without her sword, Kara throws her hand forward, casting her new learned spell – Lightning Bolt.

The sky crackle and sends several lightning strikes down towards the dragon that surges forward in anger at Kara, rampaging through the town and leaving rubbles in its path.

“ALL SOLDIERS, PROTECT THE DRAGONBORN! ARCHERS, FIRE!” The Legate yells out command, taking lead of the fleet of soldiers.

Flurries of arrows rain down on the dragon. Some strong enough to put a dent in its scale, but it does little to stop the dragon in its approach towards Kara.

“FUS, RO DAH!” The dragon shouts, sending Kara plummeting back.

Kara feels a pair of arms tugging her up under her arm, and she turns to see Aslfur staring at her as he pulls Kara back on her feet. He unsheathes his sword and pushes it into Kara’s hand.

With a nod, Kara accepts the heavy Ebony greatsword on her hand and charges towards the dragon. She mumbles a spell to enchant her sword temporarily, increasing its hardiness as she brings her hands down to cut through the tough scales of the dragon.

Blood spews from the cut and it weakens. Taking advantage of the cut made by the Dragonborn, the soldiers are quick to thrust their swords into the flesh of the dragon.

The deafening roar causes the soldiers to stumble back in fear, but Kara uses her knowledge of the previous fight to her advantage. The dragon continues to snap at nearing soldiers as it bleeds, catching another soldier on the leg. Undeterred, Kara directs a quaking soldier to shoot at the Dragon’s throat.

This town is little, but it will not fall.

The soldier takes a deep breath, pulls the string of her bow and releases. Kara follows up the action with a shout of her own, causing the archer to stumble and hurriedly covers her ear from the deafening shout.

Its eyes widen, and the impenetrable scale starts flaking away from its body as its soul gets absorbed by Kara.

The soldiers sheathes their weapon and stand in attention as Legate Vartox and Aslfur lead them towards the Dragonborn. Even the archer that aided Kara scrambles to fall in with her fellow soldiers.

“Dragonborn.” Aslfur and the Legate greets with his fist against his chest, a symbol of respect, similar to what Kara showed Jarl Idgrod. The soldiers mimic their action as they bow to the Dragonborn for saving their lives as well as the village.

“We are in your debt, Dragonborn. Please, the Jarl seeks your audience.” Aslfur directs Kara towards Highmoon Hall.

Kara ponders for a moment, then realizes that the cowl she is wearing prevents the others from knowing that she’s their Thane. An idea comes into mind as she follows the steward to meet the Jarl.

Jarl Idgrod steps away from her throne and approaches them with a look of relief. “Aslfur, are you hurt?”

“No, my Jarl. I am saved by the Dragonborn. We all are.” He steps to the side to reveal the savior of their town.

“Ah, Dragonborn. I was asking about your whereabouts. I thank you for saving this town.” Jarl Idgrod bows to Kara, which takes her aback.

“No, please.” Kara’s voice is muffled by the cowl obscuring her face as she hurriedly steps forward and tries to stop the Jarl but the formality spreads through the hall and everyone is bowing towards her.

“I may be the Jarl, but I am no legend, Dragonborn. You are the savior of Skyrim, and we are all indebted to you. How may I address you?”

“I- uh… You can just call me Dragonborn.”

“As you wish, Dragonborn. I have not much to offer in repayment but I grant you the Thane of Morthal, alongside my other Thane, Kara. If there is anything we can assist you with, please, let us know.”

"I appreciate your kindness, Jarl Idgrod. But I have no need for such formalities in your court." Kara politely declined the offered position. Remembering the sword in her hand, she hands it over to Aslfur who takes it with a nod.

"I understand." The older woman smiles as she walks back to her throne. "Is there anything you need?"

"No. Your hospitality has been warm. I must go now."

"Stay safe, Dragonborn."

Kara exits Highmoon Hall to chatters amongst soldiers.

"You helped kill a dragon!"

"It's not me. I just.. shot an arrow."

"But it was your arrow that killed it!"

The chatter dies down when they spot Kara coming out of the Highmoon Hall, saluting her as approaches them.

Kara stops in front of the archer that aided her in taking down the dragon and gives her a pat on the shoulder. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"I-it was nothing compared to what you did."

Kara chuckles. The other soldiers have their eyes wide in admiration and envy for their comrade that got praised by the Dragonborn. "Stories for the future, I hope. Train hard."

"Y-yes, Dragonborn!"

The many voices of joy that follow starts to fade as Kara travels a few kilometres away from the town to remove her cowl and change her outfit before returning back to Morthal.

"Thane." The guards greet her with uncontainable happiness from the feat, despite suffering a few casualties.

She returns the greetings as she makes her way back to the inn where Jonna rushes from behind the counter to meet Kara halfway. "Are you hurt?!"

"No I am not. Thank you for your concern."

"The Dragonborn was here. Did you see her?!"

"Yes I did. An admirable feat indeed!" Kara feigns excitement at meeting the Dragonborn.

"I envy you. But at the same time, I'm too afraid to leave the inn to even catch a glimpse of the Dragonborn. Is she a Nord? Or a Breton? She doesn't sound like an Orsimer, or a Argonian, or a Khajit." The innkeeper asks with contagious enthusiasm.

Kara laughs and sits down on a table with the inn keeper who clings onto her every word of the battle, listening with rapt attention, as Kara describes the tough fight and how the Dragonborn's face was obscured by a cowl so she's unable to tell what race the Dragonborn is.

"Sometimes I wished I was a traveler instead."

"Well... you avoid getting cuts and burns." Kara jokes as she removes the gauntlet on her left arm, revealing a scar that Kara got from a Saber Cat.

"True..." Jonna grimaces at the sight of the scar. She claps her hands together in excitement as she runs towards the door of the inn and pulls it open, announcing the celebration of the Dragonborn's presence at night.

The soldiers cheer and holler in enjoyment, promising to be at the inn after their duties.

When evening rolls around, the inn sees its busiest day in history. The place is packed with soldiers sharing food and mead. Tankards clinks as they cheer to a victory against dragon. Nobody minds Lurbuk as he belts out the song - When the Dragonborn comes. They even joins in, chorusing in praising the Dovahkiin.

Kara smiles and sings together with the people of Morthal, drinking and cheering till after midnight.

Some soldiers are passed out on the floor of the inn, some returned to their posts with little ale in their belly. Most have returned to their barracks and home to rest for the night.

Kara retreats to her room and gets a night of peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just wondering, will you guys like it if i actually attached photos (screenshots from Skyrim) to act as visual guides to the fic? Because I know some of the readers never played Skyrim before, and I would actually love to share the pictorial guide with you guys. Let me know what do you guys think! I can either post it together with the story or I can do a separate one on my tumblr.

* * *

 

"DIE!" A random bandit jumps off a cliff and tackles Kara onto the ground.

Kara conjures up some lightning in her hand and presses it against the bandit's face, causing him to scream as the smell of burnt flesh fills the air.

He clutches onto his bloodied face and hurls insults at Kara for laying her hands on him.

She deftly side steps the swing of his battle axe and round kicks him on his butt, sending him crashing face first towards the soil of Skyrim.

His dignity soiled, he charges at Kara who steps into personal bubble and disarms him. The battle axe drops onto the floor with a thud, followed by his lifeless body.

An iron dagger protrudes out his chest where his heart is. Kara digs into his pockets for his possessions and removes any armor that isn't stained by blood. She picks up his battleaxe and straps it onto her back before continuing on her journey.

"If you're heading to Whiterun, I suggest you take a roundabout the mountains instead of taking a cut through the Labyrinthian."

Kara looks up to find a female Nord sitting under a large hanging cliff stirring a cooking pit. The smell of food causes Kara's belly to growl. She clutches onto her belly and moves to where the woman is. "Hi there."

"Pleasantries aren't necessary, traveler."

"Why are you out here alone?"

"I could ask the same."

"I'm just passing by but you set up camp here." Kara looks around the area to find a tent propped just mere meters away from them.

"I'm a merchant. Used to be. We were traveling through the Labyrinthian when we got attacked by Draugrs. More than we could handle. I managed to escape. The rest, not so much." She sighs.

Another loud growl of Kara's hunger makes itself known. The woman laughs as she scopes a bowl of venison soup and hands it over to Kara.

Kara accepts it sheepishly and offers to pay for it but the woman waves her off. She settles beside Kara with her own bowl of soup, her gaze distanced.

"I'm sorry to hear about that. I'm Kara, by the way."

"Lucy." She smiles.

"You have a pretty smile." Kara blurts out.

"Why, are you hitting on me?" Lucy raises an eyebrow.

Kara chokes on her soup, a deep blush etches on her face as she coughs. She wipes at her mouth with the back of her hand. "Sorry."

"No need to be so hurtful, Kara." Lucy teases with a playful glint in her eyes. "That's not something you hear every day, especially from a stranger."

In an attempt to change the topic, Kara asks Lucy what's her plan, since her people died and her goods probably left buried with the remaining Draugrs.

Lucy responds with a shrug. "Probably to Ivarstead. Maybe a pilgrimage will do some good, since I am alive."

"Do you want to travel together? Since I'm heading there as well." Kara suggests.

"See, Kara. When you say things like that, one tends to wonder if you're flirting with them." Lucy smirks, enjoying the reaction she's getting out of Kara. "Well, I don't see why not, seeing how you're capable of fending off more than a few bandits."

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." Lucy shrugs.

She dismantles her tent, metal racks and cooking pot, stuffing her items into her haversack and walks alongside Kara who thank her again for the soup and sets off towards Whiterun.

They pass by Volunruud, which Lucy steers Kara away from.

"Honey, you don't go knocking on tombs and not expect trouble." She chastises. "Those Nordic ruins are filled with ancestors you don't want to annoy."

Kara puts up no resistance, seeing how Lucy seems like a seasoned traveler as compared to Kara.

"Those Draugrs knows how to shout. One of my friend got flung back by the shout and knocked his head against their coffins before he died. Not the definition of glamorous way of death."

Lucy tells her stories of her travels, from Winterhold where she traded a few enchanted staffs with the mages of the College, and how the College is run by a mad Mage who is obsessed with power.

By sunset, they're at the entrance of Whiterun. Lucy leads Kara directly to the Bannered Mare, avoiding the various merchants that are trying to push objects into their hands to persuade them into a purchase.

Knowing that Lucy's caravan was destroyed in the Labyrinthian, Kara offers to pay for their rooms, which Lucy accepts with gratitude.

"How are you feeling?"

The candle light flickers, castle looming shadows on the walls of the inn. Kara sits opposite Lucy as they tuck into dinner prepared by the inn's chef.

"Dandy, considering I'm still alive." Lucy takes huge bites of the roasted venison piled on her plate before washing them down with some Nord Mead.

"Are you not..." Kara doesn't know how to breach into the sore topic. If she's in Lucy's shoes, she'd be devastated.

Lucy sets down her tankard and sigh. "They're my friends, yes. And I do feel upset. But dwelling on their passing does nothing to help. All I can do now is pray to the Nine Divines for the protection they offered me. They've given me another chance. If I spend it grieving, what difference does it make to me joining their passing?"

Kara mulls over her words in silence.

_"We drink to our youth, to days come and gone._

_For the age of aggression is just about done._

_We'll drive out the Stormcloaks and restore what we own._

_With our blood and our steel we will take back our home."_

The Bard sings for the crowd gathering around him, playing on his lute as he belts out the lyrics to the Age of Aggression, a song that defames Non for killing the High King, and how he's unworthy of leading the Nord of Skyrim.

"Which side of the civil war do you stand with?" Kara asks, out of curiosity.

Lucy doesn't hesitate to tell Kara that she doesn't stand with any of them, and that she intends to stay neutral, for the war is neither beneficial nor detrimental to her wellbeing.

Saadia, a Redguard, approaches them with more food, in which Kara gladly accepts. She piles the table with more meat and grilled vegetables, and pours more mead for Lucy.

A woman, fully cladded from top to bottom with steel armor, takes a seat beside them and offers a toast to Lucy who returns it easily. She introduces herself as Vasquez from Falkreath. They fall into an easy conversation, trading stories of their adventures and even challenging each other to a friendly arm wrestling.

The loser will buy the winner another bottle of mead.

Kara hopes that Lucy wins, because she doesn't wants to pay for a stranger.

Lucy, with Lady Luck smiling upon her, wins the challenge and downs the offered mead in record time. As the minutes goes by, Lucy's hands venture onto her new companion's thighs, stroking mindlessly as she looks at her with fluttering eyelids and flirtatious smiles. Vasquez doesn't seem to mind though, as she leans closer to Lucy as she talks.

Kara shakes her head, knowing where the night will lead for the both of them. It’s not uncommon for adventurers to have sexual encounters while out in a foreign place. Some thinks of it as comfort, for a warm body beside them on a cold night does more good than harm.

With a belly full of food and mead, they retreat back into their respective rooms to rest for the night.

The chatters of the patrons in the inn dies down hours later, but Kara can still hear the faint moans of Lucy which she tries her best to block out before drifting into sleep.

* * *

Kara awakens to someone shaking her, rousing her from her sleep. She blinks blearily, sitting up to see Lucy standing over her.

"Time to go."

Kara frowns, but collects her belongings and groggily follows Lucy out of the inn, waving goodbye to the innkeeper and her helpful assistant, Saadia.

"Where's your friend?"

Lucy shrugs and makes her way to the marketplace, selling the few weapons she picked up while journeying to Whiterun. The coins jingle in her pocket, enough to sustain her for a few days. Kara empties the unwanted contents of her bag as well, happy to have a much lighter rucksack.

They set off, heading towards Riverwood for one last pit stop before crossing the mountain to get to Ivarstead.

"I take it as you've been traveling often?" Kara offhandedly comments on Lucy's behaviour. She knows Whiterun well enough to avoid the cunning merchants and the route to the inn.

"I've traveled a fair bit, yes." Her companion admits, twirling around to wink at Kara before turning her attention back to the path in front of her.

The sky is clear with no signs of any impeding storm. They should be able to reach Riverwood if they keep their pace for another two hours.

They ignore the distant galloping that's approaching them quickly, thinking that they're other travelers hurrying to another destination but the gallop slows to a trot and it follows them for a few more steps before Kara finally turns around.

Her eyes brightens when she sees the rider on the familiar looking horse. "Lena!" Kara beams.

Contrary to her cheery composition, Lucy is quick to unsheathe her sword and brings it down on the horse, prompting Kara to hastily throw her shield up to protect the horse.The horse raises on its heel at the assault, clearly unhappy towards being attacked but Lena pulls at its reins, stopping it from hurting anyone.

"Kara, move! That’s a vampire!" Lucy snarls as she takes a step back, her eyes on the horse rider.

"She's harmless, I promise!" Kara holds the shield out, preparing herself for another blow to clash against her.

"Replacing me so soon, Kara?" Lena asks, amused at the interaction, blithe in her tone.

Kara opens her mouth to deny but the words dies on her tongue. She didn't replace Lena, but she can't deny that Lucy is traveling with her at this moment.

Lucy observes their interaction and the lack of hostility from the vampire before putting her sword away. "I didn't peg you for one to make friend with vampires."

"It's a long story. Can I have a minute?"

Lucy nods and walks on ahead, far enough from the duo to feel safe to talk without another prying on their conversation.

"Why are you here?"

"Am I intruding on something between you and Miss Feisty there?" Lena slides off the horse and smooths her cloak out before addressing Kara, who snaps her head towards the vampire who is looking at her expectantly.

“No. We just met.”

“She seems oddly protective of you.”

“You are, too.”

“Touché” Lena clicks her tongue light heartedly as she falls into step with Kara, pulling at the reins of the horse. “Where is she headed to?”

“She’s heading to Ivarstead as well, which is why we’re traveling together.”

“I see.”

A loud cry interrupts their conversation. A group of bandits surround Lucy, inching closer to her with every passing second.

On instinct, Lena conjures up her ice spike as Kara draws her bow. With the chemistry people of Morthal speak of, they release their hold on their weapon at the same time, taking down two of the bandits.

Taking the opportunity caused by their falling comrades, Lucy sweeps her leg across the nearest bandit's feet. He falls with an unglamorous shriek as he face plants into the ground.

Lena rushes forward and snaps one of the bandit's neck and drains his blood, fuelling her body. She licks her lips and glare menacingly at the last remaining bandit who quivers in fear and steps backwards but Kara's extended foot trips him, sending him crashing.

The three women looks down at the trembling bandit who starts begging them to spare his life. "Please, I- I promise I'll not rob anyone again. I'll g-go get a job in town!"

Lucy narrows her eyes in disdain but steps away, letting the bandit scramble onto his feet and sprints away from them.

While Kara watches the man trip over his own feet, Lucy pats down the other bandits and pulls a sapphire ring out of their pocket. She spares a glance at Lena before walking to Kara and dropping the ring in her palm. "For you."

The tell-tale sign of jealousy shows on Lena as her fangs extends themselves but she manages to look away before any of them notices. She silently curse herself for the bodily response but keeps her jaws clamped as Kara hesitantly accepts the ring.

"What for?"

"For last night."

Kara frowns, knowing that Lucy is trying to make things sound... improper. Lucy merely shrugs and sends a wink towards Kara before walking away from the flabbergasted mortal.

"Interesting." Lena brushes past Kara, following after Lucy.

The horse's tail swats at Kara's face as it passes, causing Kara to stumble back from shock.

Kara gapes at the two women walking away from her before shaking her head and following after them, confused.

The sky is merciful today, for it is clear of storm clouds. But Kara doesn't put much hope on the weather continuing to be this fine.

Apart from the occasional snorts and sniffs from the horse, the trio walks in silence with Lucy leading them and Kara at the back.

After a prolong period of silence caused by the tension between Lena and Lucy, Kara breaks into a song.

She starts singing Ragnar the Red, turning heads of both women walking behind her. Lucy raises an eyebrow in amusement while Lena looks at her with a blank expression. The horse snorts in disinterest, trotting along to the guidance of Lena.

Her mother taught her how to sing, a tradition handed down by their mothers.

"A girl should know how to sing. It allows you to express yourself." Her mother said. "Let yourself be a siren. A soulful voice with deadly abilities."

Kara wonders if that's an allusion, considering how she possesses a voice that can kill even dragons. Halfway through the song, Lucy joins her. Anyone with good ears would've heard them by now.

But the road is quiet, without a single wild wolf in sight. The water course through the nooks and crannies of the stream, leading out into the lake as rabbits and foxes scatter at the voices of people.  
  
Before long, Riverwood comes into view. Its water mill churns with the flower of water, providing mechanical assistance to the farm.

"Eliza!"

An elderly Nord backs away from the plants and squints her eye. "Kara?"

Kara rounds the woven fence and runs towards the elderly woman, engulfing her in a hug. "I missed you!"

"Oh, Kara." Eliza chuckles as she pats Kara on the back gently, swaying her adoptive daughter gently with her. "I've missed you too. Alex wrote to me and told me she saw you. You were out hunting vampires now?"

Lena tugs on her hood and backs away, feeling as if she intruded into a private conversation.

Before Kara is able to tell the entire story to Eliza, another woman carrying two buckets of water splashes into view. She drops her bucket and gapes. "Lucy?!"

Lucy looks disinterested as she addresses her sister. "Hi Lois."

"What are you doing here?!" Lois abandons her water bucket and walks up to Lucy, brushing her bangs off her forehead to get a clearer look at her.

Lucy steels herself to not back away from her sister's touch.

"Lois!" Kara backs away from Eliza and greets her, her finger waggling between the both of them. "You two know each other?"

"She's my sister." Lois responds with a smile as she continues to fuss over Lucy.

"Oh... so we're kinda related."

"Related?" Lucy tilts her head in confusion.

"Clark is my cousin."

"At least my blood related." Lucy mutters under her breath before she grabs hold of Lois's hands and pulls them away from her face, letting them drop slack by her side.

Lena fidgets on the side, catching Eliza's attention. She turns to Lena to address her but Lena's head is down and her face is obscured. "And who's your friend here?"

It causes Lena to look up. The eye contact between Lena and Eliza sends her into a frenzy as her eyes widen in fear and she opens her mouth, letting out a blood curling scream. At that, Lena takes flight.

"Lena!" Kara shifts from her place beside her mother and runs after the vampire.

The scream sends Clark running towards the group with an axe. "What's wrong?!"

"Vampire!" Eliza exclaims as she points at Kara's retreating figure with a shaky finger.

"Hi, Clark." Lucy greets monotonously, "she's a harmless vampire."

"You traveled with a vampire?!" Lois looks at her ludicrously.

Her sister shrugs. "Not my friend. Kara's. I just so happened to meet Kara while traveling."

Clark sighs with a shake of his head, putting his arm around Eliza. "I'm sure Kara have an explanation for that. Let's go in and take a break. Rao knows everyone needs it."

Lois nods and follow after Clark with Lucy, who takes a final glance at where her friends ran off to, by her side.

Being a vampire has its perks, Kara admits. Lena has been running for miles and Kara has to resort to using spells to catch up with her. She contemplates using the Shout to break Lena's momentum but decided against it. Not the best decision if she wants to stay hidden and not out to the public as Dragonborn. "Lena, wait!"

Her voice seems to have some effect on Lena as her footsteps slow to a walk.

Kara seizes the opportunity to catch up, doubling over when she finally stands beside Lena. "I'm not... a vampire. I have... lungs." she huffs.

Lena knows that Kara doesn't mean anything by referring to her vampirism but she crosses her arms and turns to face Kara.

Despite the cloak shielding prying eyes from looking at her, Kara sees the tinge of sadness on her face. "Eliza was just in shock. She didn't mean it."

Thunder rumbles softly in a distance. "Come on, Lena. We gotta get out of here before the rain comes."

The vampire hesitates. This prompts Kara to steps into Lena's vision, earning her attention. "Are you alright?"

"I-"

A strong gust of wind brings the strong pelts of heavy raindrops along, rain thundering down on them, soaking them wet within seconds.

Kara grabs Lena's wrist and runs towards the nearest shelter - a cave. It provides refuge against the rain but does little to dry their soaking skin up, especially Lena's armor.

They move deeper into the cave carefully, watching for any signs of enemy lying in the shadows to pounce on unwary travelers. But the path is clear, and the cave echoes with the sound of rain pouring down the middle of the cave into the stream that leads out of the cave.

When Kara let's go of Lena's wrist to gather tinder and firewood for a fire pit, she misses the flash of panic on Lena's face. She pulls out some wild weed growing in a corner of the cave to use as kindling before breaking branches off shrubs growing near the water source. It will be hard to sustain the fire, considering the lack of wood around the vicinity. She pulls a few pieces of firewood out of her rucksack and sets an area up for the fire as Lena returns with a few more logs of wood.

"Where'd you find them?"

"Over at the other end. Seems like someone used here as a refuge before as well." Lena says as she drops the firewood into a pile beside Kara who thanks her for helping.

Holding the bunched up tinder in her palm, Kara mutters a spell to set it ablaze before putting it in the midst of the kindling, blowing on it to get the fire to spread much quickly.

Soon, the vicinity warms up from the blazing flame.

Kara removes her armors, revealing her thin layer of woven clothes underneath. "You should probably remove your robes. It's soaking wet. You can take my armor in the meantime. They don't soak up water."

"I won't catch a cold, Kara. I'm a vampire." Lena sighs. A sore topic she doesn't want to touch on.

"Yeah but you'll feel uncomfortable. Just... change." Kara pushes the armor forward before turning away to fiddle with a twig in between her fingers.

Seeing that Kara is adamant on Lena changing out of her soaking garments, she sighs and peels off the wet clothes one by one, exchanging them for the steely and cold, albeit dry, armor. She lays the wet robes on a nearby rock to try and get them to dry.

I'm done... thanks."

Kara turns around and clears her throat when she sees Lena in her armor - oversized and makes her look... tiny. She makes a mental note to find light armors for Lena instead of giving her bulking armors because she looks like she's being swallowed by them.

She catches Lena staring at her when her eyes roves up her body. Her cheeks flush at being caught, and she averts her gaze immediately but she can't still her rapidly beating heartbeat. She clears her throat in an attempt to untangle the mess in her chest but it seems to attract more attention to herself. "I don't think the weather is going to let up for a while."

Lena hums.

The fire cracks, demanding more kindling, and the sparks mimics the feelings in her chest. Maybe. But she suppresses them. She can't deny that Lena is beautiful, with her high cheek bone, defined jaw line, pale skin, and even her eyes that are tainted with vampirism.

After a long stretch of silence, Kara speaks up. "Why'd you run away?"

Lena sighs. "Your adoptive mother probably prefers me to be out of her radius."

"I know there's something else that's bothering you, Lena. I doubt you would've left just because someone yelled vampire." Kara shifts. She knows there's something troubling Lena. But she doesn't want to overstep the boundaries, so she throws the ball into her hand. It's her move now - whether she wants to talk about it, or avoid it altogether.

"I-" Lena stumbles, unsure of how to explain her plight. She sighs again, as if the weight of the world lies on her shoulders. "My family. It's not what you would call decent."

Kara nods, letting Lena know that she's listening, and prompts her to continue.

"You already know that my mother locked me in the crypt. But I found out the reason why she did that when I returned home." She takes a deep breath. "My father wanted my blood. Our blood, actually, my mother's included."

Her heart wretches, and she takes a moment to compose herself before she continues. Kara offers an reassuring smile, letting her know that she's willing to wait.

"We're pure blooded vampires, or otherwise known as the Daughter of Coldharbour, Molag Bal's space in Oblivion. My mother offered herself to Molag Bal, and in return, Molag Bal granted my family the power of vampirism, directly from them."

The memory of her mother bloodied, and staggering in the ritual room floods her mind, bringing her back to the day everything changed. She sees her mother's body being twisted in grotesque manners, contorting against the rules of human nature. The shadow that loomed and voice that sounded sent her trembling behind her father, who watched the scene before him with no expression in his face.

She whimpers at the blood curdling scream that her mother emitted as Molag Bal takes her soul in exchange for the power they so desperate sought.

Her eyes glaze over and she wraps her arms around herself, willing the memory away.

Warm arms engulfs her and brings her close. Warmth that she'll never feel herself emitting. Warmth that only mortals can bring. Warmth that she drains from her prey.

Kara feels her heart ache when she takes in the sight of the vulnerable vampire she have in her arms. The usually stoic and snarky vampire now reduced to a shaking mess. Whatever that she went through back when she was with her parents must've been horrible.

"I'm here, Lena. I'm here." Kara whispers, trying to bring Lena back from her horrendous flashbacks.  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this haven't been updated in awhile. Life got way off track and I finally got myself together enough to continue writing. All mistakes made are mine.

Lena snaps out of her reverie when she hears the sound of twigs snapping. Despite the intruder's wishes to be silent, their footsteps aren't exactly the softest. A faint curse escapes their mouth and everything goes silent.

She draws her knife and beckons for Kara to follow as she retreats away from the fire. The strong scent of vampire thralls and master vampires fill the air of the camp. There are Volkihar vampires, no doubt sent by her father to retrieve her. But another the smell of another clan mingles with the one of the Volkihar, which angers Lena even further.

Kara stays quietly close beside Lena. Despite her urge to protect Lena, her vision in the dark impairs her ability to do so. All she can do is trust Lena's judgement.

Silhouette emerges from the cave entrance, troops of vampire walk into the cave. The leading vampire raises his hand, a signal for everyone to stop.

"Lady Lena. We know you're here. Your father sent us to retrieve you in the most peaceful way as possible."

Kara loads a bolt on her crossbow and is about to set the bolt free but Lena places a hand on top of hers with a shake of her head. Understanding, Kara lowers the crossbow and waits.

"I have no wishes of returning, General Pacir. I do not wish to hurt any of the clan members so please show yourself out."

"I'm afraid we cannot do that, Lady Lena. Lord Harkon have instructed us to travel with Lord Spheer of Ymirette in your retrieval." General Pacir says as another figure step forward.

“I smell a mortal with you, my lady. Is it your thrall? They can return with you, if they so wishes." Spheer speaks from beside the General, making his presence known.

Lena rolls her eyes at how Spheer views the life of a mortal - mere cattle or thralls.

During her return, her father introduce Spheer to her, the future successor to the Ymirette's throne. He said that the marriage of two families, despite it being superficial as vampires can't procreate, will bring the two families closer and stronger in power.

He's easy on the eyes, and he has been polite to Lena thus far, but something about him unsettles her.

"I'll repeat myself, General. This is your last invitation to leave before I retaliate."

Spheer chuckles at the threat. “Lady Lena, I hope you’re not thinking of fighting us because you’re outnumbered.”

“Maybe so, but do not forget who I am.”

“The Daughter of Coldharbour.” The title rolls of his tongue like a well-practiced line. He steps forward, ignoring the warning given by Lena previously. “I may have experienced how it felt like. Shouldn’t people of the same kind stick together?”

As he advances, the armour on his body starts to drop and his physical form changes. The group of vampires that the General leads start to arm themselves with weapons and spells, taking Spheer’s advances as a call to battle.

The temperature of the cave drops as Spheer morphs into his true form - a vampire lord.

Kara feels a chill run up her spine as she takes in the form of the vampire. It isn’t the common ones she have seen out in the wild - pale face, glowing eyes and sharp fangs. His entire appearance changes in accordance to his powers. Instead of the human-like features, his skin has faded into a sickly green while his face contorts into an elvish looking appearance with elongated ears and narrowed eyes.  
His appearance earns a snarl from Lena. She scoffs and tilts her head in defiance, refusing to back down from the threat.

The General is quick to take up position beside Spheer. “Lady Lena, please. Go back with us. We do not wish to harm you.”

“General, I don’t think you heard me the first time.” Lena shifts and flicks her wrist, sending a bolt of lightning towards Spheer.

The sudden crackle sends Kara reeling backwards. She regains composure quickly and takes the hint, drawing her crossbow, firing bolts after bolts towards the other less menacing looking vampires. The lesser disturbance between Spheer and Lena, the better.

The lightning doesn’t faze Spheer. His wings shield his body from the blow and he brushes the spell off easily. He snarls, anger overtaking his previously calm and supposedly charming self. He charges forward, raising his claws to swipe at Lena who rolls away before firing off two balls of fire towards him.

He shrieks at the burning sensation.

General Pacir throws several ice spike towards Lena who is quick to draw up a ward and shield herself from it. The spikes shatter and drop.

“Why are you holding back, Lena? Afraid that your friend would witness the menace that you are?” Spheer taunts.

At the mention of Kara, Lena chances a glance over at the mortal who is holding up pretty well against a group of blood suckers. She smirks and fires back.

Kara drops and delivers a swift kick to the vampire, sending them crashing against the mossy cave floor before stabbing them with a silver knife.

They charge at her with bloodlust and Kara lost count the number of times she had prayed to Rao for her safety. Spells fly towards her mercilessly and one of the ice spikes narrowly miss her, drawing blood as it flies past her face. The smell of fresh blood shifts them towards an even crazier frenzy.

“DIE!”

A battle-axe swings down towards Kara. She curses, narrowly avoiding being sliced apart by the heavy weapon as it cuts through her armour. The vampire thralls are relentless, dead bent on protecting their vampire masters from harm, even if it means killing another mortal.

Metal clashes as Kara parries another blow. She pushes back and kicks the thrall in the torso, knocking him back several steps before she directs her attention to the vampire reaching out for her. With a swift blow to her left, she brings her sword across the vampire. His disfigured face stares back at her for a moment before he disintegrates.

The longer the fight drags on, the higher the risk of her getting killed. Kara reaches into her backpack and pulls out a spell scroll. She rips the string off the scroll and activates it, setting the surrounding vampires aflame. They cry out in pain as the flame torches their skin.

As they keep their distance to avoid the same fate of being burned, Kara takes the opportunity to reload her crossbow and fires the bolts against the vampires.

The number of vampire dwindles by the second as Kara shoots and stabs her way through the group with practiced ease. When the last of the group dissipates into ash, she glances over to see Lena being hit by Spheer’s lightning. General Pacir lies lifelessly by the side, an ice spike impaled into his skull.

Kara curses when she reaches for a bolt but draws empty. She tucks the crossbow away and unsheathes her sword. Never one for spells like Lena, she charges headfirst towards the horrendous looking vampire.

Spheer’s heightened senses catches Kara off guard. He whirls around and swings at Kara, knocking the sword out of her hand and toppling her over. Crashing onto the ground where Spheer hovers, Kara pulls a silver knife out of a hidden sheathe and pulls it across Spheer’s ankle.

He howls in pain and reaches out to grab Kara but the mortal dodges out of reach and runs over to where Lena kneels panting. She grabs Lena by her shoulders protectively and glares at the hovering vampire.

“Your stubbornness ends here, Lena. I am done playing nice!” Spheer bellows as he charges forward.

Lena shoves Kara away and meets Spheer head on. The last resemblance of her humanity is replaced by the same terror that Spheer emits. Wings sprout behind her and the temperature dips even further. Bats flutter around the cave and Kara barely manages to catch sight of the both of them morphing between their physical form and the cloud of bats fluttering overhead.

“Why are you turning against your own kind, Lena?!”

“I had no choice.”

“You always have a choice!”

“You don’t know what my father planned.”

A vortex appears, distorting the space in front of Kara. A gargoyle steps out of the space and shrieks. It makes brief eye contact with Kara who lunges forward for the sword on the floor before taking flight, joining Lena in the battle against Spheer.

“He wanted us to rule the world. What’s wrong with that?”

Not to be overshadowed, Spheer reanimates some of the fallen vampires, raising them to be his personal minions. Kara downs a potion before she tightens her grip on her sword and rushes towards the vampires to prevent them from getting to Lena.

“By sacrificing me!”

The vampires snarl and throw spell after spell towards Kara who sidesteps the haphazardly casted spells. She dances around the vampires, cutting across the back of their knees and decapitating them. One particular vampire manages to swipe at her ankle, causing her to stumble. Blood ooze out of the wound and Kara grits her teeth as the wound stings with every step she takes. Garnering the last bit of her energy, she drives her sword into the vampire’s skull and falters when their body disintegrates.

She turns back to see Lena driving her claws into the torso of Spheer, clenching and pulling his innards out. Bile rises to the top of her throat and Kara forces herself to suppress the urge to vomit. The cave reeks of blood and it does little to quell Kara’s nausea.

She drops the vampire’s body onto the ground, her eyes reflect no remorse at killing him. A faint glow then illuminates Lena. Her wings retract and her body lowers itself onto the ground as her skin turns back to her usual shade of paleness. She spares a quick glance at Kara who forces a smile before she collapses onto the floor in fatigue and pain.


End file.
